Exil
by Leethie
Summary: L'exil est peut être la pire sanction qu'il existe au monde en particulier quand ton compagnon d'infortune n'est autre que Drago Malfoy. HP/DM Warning:Y Chap XIX
1. Sanction

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Ma deuxième fic Harry Potter totalement différente de la première, en effet celle-ci serait plutôt centrée sur deux personnes de l'univers assez spéciaux j'ai nommé Drago et Harry, j'essayerai de ne pas trop les martyrisés mais ça va être dure j'espère juste ne pas à avoir changer de rating en cours de route ! Non, je suis gentille quand même…enfin je crois.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**S**ancti**o**n ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Comment as-tu pu être aussi bête ? _»

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall hurlait à tout vas, le jeune Harry regardait dans le vide en espérant éviter le regard de son ennemi de toujours qui était assis à côté de lui. Quand finalement il décida de l'observer, il fut surpris de constater que Malfoy souriait. A quoi il s'entendait, après tout Drago est mauvais. Mais il aurait espéré que, pour une fois, il se montre responsable. Enfin Malfoy c'est Malfoy, Harry soupira et se cramponna le crâne entre ses mains.

McGonagall finit par sortir de son bureau, avec une expression presque confuse.

« Bien après avoir discuter avec le conseil des professeurs nous avons prit une décision et, ayant fait tout notre possible pour éviter l'exclusion définitive nous avons choisit L'Exil. »

Les deux jeunes garçons écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Il n'en est pas question, protesta Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, pourquoi devrais je aller en exil alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait de mal. »

McGonagall soupira, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

« M. Potter,bien que n'ayant pas participé volontairement à cet acte scandaleux vous devez aussi prendre vos responsabilités car user d'un sort interdit en présence de jeunes élèves et en plus sans avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour le maîtriser cela nécessite une sanction. »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Drago qui ne prêtait guère la moindre attention à ce que disait la bonne femme.

« Quand à vous, M. Malfoy je n'attends aucunes plaintes de votre part car il est clair que votre acte n'en était pas moins volontaire. Oser se servir d'un des sortilèges interdits pour faire souffrir un de vos camarades est plus qu'impardonnable »

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, là s'en était trop pour Harry non seulement il s'était attaqué à Ron mais en plus il s'en fichait complètement qu'il soit en se moment en soin intensif. Ce type était un monstre. Harry se leva de son banc et s'apprêtait à pointer sa baguette sur Drago quand McGonagall le retint.

« Comme j'étais en train de vous l'expliquez, l'exil est pour vous la solution adequate qui plus est vous permettras de régler vos différents sans user de magie ou de quoi que ce soit de dangereux. »

Les garçons la regardèrent en signe d'incompréhension quand Harry réalisa se qu'elle venait de leur dire,il s'emporta.

« Vous voulez dire qu'on sera exilé...Ensemble?! »

« Vous êtes très perspicace M. Potter, et ce pour une durée indéterminée évidemment vous ne manquerez aucun de nos cours que vous suivrez par un écran intermédiaire à notre école. Maintenant il est temps d'y aller. »

« Quoi tout de suite et nos affaires alors ?! »

Celui là alors, il ne se soucier que de son petit confort et dire qu'il allait être son camarade d'infortune durant une durée indéterminée et sûrement dans un trou perdu où il n'aurait personne à qui parler.

« Vous pourrez rester en contact avec vos amis par usage de la ligne magique. »

Cette dernière phrase rassura un très court instant Harry qui voyait toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. A cet instant, il aurait préféré mourir pétrifier par Voldemort plutôt que de devoir supporter Malfoy et son ego surdimensionné.

Leur professeur les regarda un moment avant de réciter une formule qui, une fois l'incantation lancer, leur fixa des brassards magiques sur leur pied droit respectif de façon à ce qu'ils puissent bouger sans pouvoir utiliser leur magie.

« Maintenant que tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller Hagrid va vous y emmenez »

Malfoy partit, comme à son habitude, devant tendis que Harry traînait les pieds dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. McGonagall le retint un moment.

« Prenez soin de vous Harry »

Ces paroles raisonnaient dans la tête de Harry, il fallait bien l'avouer Drago était quelque peu effrayant mais jamais il ne l'avait vraiment impressionné.

Et, bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il dût se mettre en route. Il avançait en fixant le sol quand une voix familière vint le sortir de ses pensées.

« Ça va mon vieux ? »

Il leva enfin les yeux pour apercevoir ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'étaient autre que Ron et Hermione le fixant avec un regard plein de compassion. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit, sourire que Harry ne manqua pas de lui rendre.

« Vous êtes au courant… »

« Ouai mais franchement ils y sont allés fort et dire que tu vas être cloîtré avec Malfoy,ça va te sembler hyper long et tu vas sans doute finir par craquer et… »

Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche en signe d'exaspération.

« N'en rajoute pas Ron, je suis sûre que tout va bien ce passer et puis Harry en a vu d'autre, ce n'est pas ce prétentieux d'enfant gâté qui va l'impressionné, pas vrai Harry ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement et, après une multitude d'étreintes et de paroles qui se voulaient encourageantes, Harry se rendit chez Hagrid où Malfoy l'attendait assit le regard vide.

« Aller les garçons, la porte commence à s'ouvrir »

Sortit de nulle part, un immense verrou incrusté dans ce qui semblait être de la roche vint à ce détacher pour laisser place à une ouverture pas plus grande qu'un trou de souris et dont l'intérieur paraissait sombre et humide.

Hagrid leur tendis un sachet de poudre magique.

« Glissez ça dedans, une fois arrivaient demandé Mme Farctum vous la trouverez sûrement au magasin de potion, sur ceux bon voyage ! »

Il lança un clin d'œil à Harry avant de vaquer à ses occupations quand aux jeunes hommes en question, ils regardaient dans le vide quand Malfoy arracha le sac de poudre des mains de Harry.

« J'ai pas de temps à perdre »

« Je te rappel qu'on va en exil donc je dirais que tu as tout ton temps devant toi » Lui répondit Harry affichant un sourire tristement satisfait.

Malfoy grogna quelque chose avant de jeter le sachet de poudre dans l'ouverture, dés lors une immense brèche s'ouvrit s'emparant de Harry et Drago.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

« Où suis-je ? »

Harry ouvrit faiblement ses paupières et se releva. L'endroit où il se trouvait était assez obscur et personne à perte de vue.

« Malfoy, tu es là ? »

Il se surprit lui-même de poser la question.

Harry scrutât de nouveau les lieux mais ne l'aperçut toujours pas.

« Qu'il aille au diable, je n'ai pas besoin de lui de toute façon. »

Il traversa le sentier pour finalement entre voir une faible lueur provenant d'une cabane en apparence abandonnée. Il frappa trois coups mais personne ne lui répondit, voyant que la porte n'était pas fermée il l'ouvrit pour finalement découvrir tout un village traversé par des personnes provenant de tout horizon.

Harry ne put retenir une lueur admirative dans les yeux, la magie était vraiment quelque chose de fantastique dommage qu'elle l'ai conduit à L'exil.

« Bienvenue au chemin D'Egredor ! Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour venir faire ses achats, ici vous trouverez toutes sortes d'articles de magie d'ailleurs les sorciers de part le monde se déplacent pour pouvoir acheter des objets ne se trouvant qu'ici ! »

Harry sursauta, devant lui se trouvait un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en apparence, sauf ces quatre bras pouvaient le différencier de la normal. L'homme lui sourit et finit par disparaître.

« Au moins les gens d'ici sont accueillants »

Il traversa le village jusqu'à apercevoir une tanière, il s'approcha de plus prés pour finalement reconnaître Malfoy en train de prendre un verre en compagnie de deux demoiselles pour le moins agréable à regarder.

« Malfoy, je vais te faire la peau ! »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Drago a-t-il des chances de survivre ? Ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Je veux tout savoir, laissez moi vos impressions par review !


	2. Pension

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Et voilà la suite que j'ai prit un plaisir fou à écrire, j'avoue avoir était légèrement méchante avec nos deux jeunes héros mais ne vous inquiétez pas…la suite sera pire ! Savourez bien ce chapitre surtout.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**H**in**a**t**a**55 : Non, ce n'est pas eux qui sont attachés mais leur pied seulement par des brassards magiques les empêchant d'utiliser leur magie.Escusez moi pour la confusion et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**P**ensi**o**n ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Pourquoi moi ?_ »

Harry débarqua dans la tanière, plus énervé que jamais et d'un geste brusque se saisit de Malfoy en l'attrapant par le col back.

« Sale traître, tu fiches quoi là ?! Et moi tu y as pensé ? J'te rappel qu'on doit rester ensemble alors t'as intérêt à pas me lâcher ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir, pendant que les jeunes demoiselles le fixaient en riant.

« Par Merlin, est ce que tu pourrais daigner parler moins fort, tes paroles portent à confusion Potter ! »

« Et alors ? Bon tu bouges, j'ai pas envie de devoir te porter »

Et Harry quitta rapidement les lieux, suivit de Malfoy qui traînait derrière lui.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? » Déclara le jeune blond les mains sur ses hanches.

Harry poussa un soupir en signe d'exaspération.

« Ça t'arrive d'écouter ? Il faut qu'on se rendent on magasin de potion trouver Mme Farctum. »

« Quelle plaie ce mec, pensa Harry en marchant, la pire des tortures ne peut pas être plus déplaisante que lui… »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Les jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent devant une petite boutique peinturlurée de mauve et brillant de mille feux avec marqué « Fytra's scecpo » en écritures rouges.

« C'est sûrement là »

Malfoy entra le premier faisant sonner une cloche au son strident.

Une femme en robe orange pointa un sceptre en direction de Drago et Harry, et s'approcha en adoptant une démarche presque féline.

« Vous êtes sans doute Potter et Malfoy, les deux pensionnaires d'Angora ? »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel tendit que Potter fixait la femme d'un air perplexe.

« Ben alors qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ?on dirait qu'on va vous conduire à l'abattoir ? »

Drago pouffa de rire.

« Parce que c'est quoi l'exil pour vous ?! Un palace ? »

La femme l'observât avec de grands yeux avant de reprendre.

« Allons, il ne faut pas voir ça comme une punition mais plutôt comme un voyage à la découverte de soie et de son partenaire ! »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler en entendant le mot « partenaire ».

« De toute façon vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiétez,en dehors de vos cours normaux des professeurs vous aideront à canaliser vos sentiments en pratiquant une forme de magie disons…plus intime ! »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant d'avancer en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

« Comment ça plus intime ? Pensa Harry en continuant d'avancer, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cette bonne femme nous réserve mais au moins je ne serais pas seul avec Malfoy c'est déjà ça. »

Après quelques pas dans la boutique, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce assez lugubre que seul une petite bougie éclairait d'une faible lueur blanche.

« Et voici le fameux passage pour aller à Angora, votre nouveau foyer ! »

Cette dernière phrase donna des frissons à Harry qui posa un regard inquiet sur Malfoy, ce dernier semblait assez inquiet lui aussi, sûrement qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'aurait plus de savonnette senteur framboise pour se parfumer.

« Angora est une pension assez spécial, vous devriez faire très attention à vous…en effet certains de nos pensionnaires ont déjà perdu la tête au sens propre comme au figuré…mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer pour vous ! »

Et sans plus attendre, elle les poussa sous le rayon lumineux.

« Pour atteindre la pension, il suffit juste de prononcer les paroles « _Angora erectum_ » sous le jet lumineux »

Une fois sous le jet,Harry sentit un léger courant d'air lui glacer les sangs,et dire que son cauchemar allait prendre toutes ses proportions dés lors où ils allaient prononcé ces fameuses paroles qu'il n'oublierait sans doute jamais.

« Bon on y va ? »

Proposa Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus fébrile.

« Si c'est demander si gentiment » Répondit ironiquement Malfoy.

« _Angora erectum_ »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Après une secousse des plus éprouvantes, Harry et Drago finirent par atterrir devant un bâtiment aux allures plutôt accueillantes presque chaleureuses.

« Les portes de l'enfer »

Harry respira profondément et après un petit tour des environs, pénétra dans la fameuse pension.

« Bienvenue ! »

Harry sursauta à la vue du spectre.

« Alors on a peur des fantômes, Potter ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, sale snob »

Le dit spectre soupira.

« On m'avait dit que vos relations étaient plutôt tendues mais je m'attendais à mieux ! Bref pour faire court nous nous trouvons à Angora pension réputée pour son apprentissage de la magie assez particulier, votre chambre se trouve à l'étage. On se retrouve en haut enfin façon de parler hein. »

Il disparut ensuite, laissant les garçons perplexes.

« Comment ça « notre » chambre ? On en aura qu'une seule pour deux ? »

« Si c'est le cas, ne laisse pas traîner tes poils dans la salle de bain, Potter »

Malfoy monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage sans une once de gêne laissant Harry dont l'expression ne cesser de cacher un dégoût des plus profonds.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Après avoir parcourut plus de 123 marches, Harry et Drago arrivèrent à leur chambre.

« Vous en avez bien mit du temps »

Le spectre est assit dans un petit fauteuil et observait avec attention les jeunes garçons à bout de souffle tendis que ces derniers observaient leur nouvelle résidence qui n'était autre qu'une cave humide composée de deux petits lits, une commode et un fauteuil poussiéreux. Drago explosa à sa vue.

« Quoi, non mais je rêves, il n'est pas question que je reste ici une minute de plus,toute cette crasse va finir par me tuer ! »

« Finalement je vais bien me plaire ici » Pensa Harry qui affichait déjà un large sourire à l'idée que Malfoy succombe à toute cette saleté et qu'il le supplie d'aller acheter un déodorant senteur vanille au plus vite.

Le spectre se souleva du fauteuil et posa sa main sur son front.

« Cette chambre est magique, si vous vous montrez en accord avec vous-même et votre partenaire elle deviendra de plus en plus accueillante tout comme votre esprit sera plus ouvert »

« Et bien, il faudra s'habituer à l'état actuel de cette pièce »

Pensa Harry qui ne cessait de soupirer face à un Drago de plus en plus nerveux.

« Et y a-t-il d'autres pensionnaires ? » Demanda Malfoy levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il se trouve que oui mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer en communication avec eux,étant tous dans une dimension parallèle en effet ce voyage ne peut se faire en compagnie de gens autres que votre partenaire d'ailleurs c'est une première qu'il se trouve que les pensionnaires soient deux garçons. »

Les deux garçons en question se regardèrent perplexes.

« Aujourd'hui est une journée de repos, les cours reprendront dés demain à la première heure en attendant je vous distribues votre emploie du temps ainsi qu'un plan de la pension, sur ceux amusez vous bien ! »

Le spectre finit par disparaître et c'est sans bruit que les deux jeunes garçons regagnèrent leurs lits respectifs.

« Faite que je me réveille de ce cauchemar au plus vite »

Grommela Drago dans son coin.

« Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse moi d'être coincé avec toi ? »

Répondit Harry assit sur son lit.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, je suis plutôt beau gosse tu aurais pu tomber sur un laideron comme Weasley. »

« Que tu sois beau gosse ou pas je m'en fiche, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse narcissique c'est tout ce que je pense de toi »

« Tu m'as blessé Potter, bon je vais me laver tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Harry rougit à en devenir presque similaire à la tache de sang imprégnait sur le mur.

« Je plaisantais, détends toi »

Ajouta Drago avant de rejoindre la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« Bon débarra, au moins j'aurais un moment de répit »

Pensa Harry avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour trouver un peu de repos.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Un avant goût de ce qui va ou risque de ce passer tout au long de l'histoire, alors, verdict ? Pour cette suite j'exige au moins 5 reviews (mwaaaaa !) non je rigole mais votre avis est plus que primordiale et puis ça m'aide si il y a des choses à améliorer ou même les encouragements ça encourage (non, sans blague ?) donc je vous attends !


	3. Sanitaire

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Et un autre chapitre, la « vrai » aventure ne démarre pas officiellement mais on vous révèle quelques petites informations à ne pas prendre à la légère, je pense avoir était gentille du moins je l'espère quoi que…je vous laisse juger par vous-même et encore une fois savourez bien ce chapitre !

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**P**he**n**ix**n**oir : Ah le fameux rapprochement ! Et bien dis toi que ce chapitre n'est pas le plus chargé mais qu'il va quand même te plaire du moins je l'espère n'hésite pas à me donner ton impression.

**M**is**s**e**C**C : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic de te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantage.

**C**ali**r**e : J'aime beaucoup l'originalité et je dois dire que ce que tu dis là me plait beaucoup aussi ! Au contraire tes idées sont très intéressantes malheureusement je ne peux rien révéler (il parait que je parle trop non mais vous y croyez à ça ?) et en effet le concept est assez recherché je ne voulais pas faire dans le banal et je privilégies d'avantage le mystère à la romance même si il y en a beaucoup par la suite.

**D**arks**h**e**e**e**p** : Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère aussi qu'elle te plaira.

**H**in**a**t**a**55 : En effet tout ceci sera révélés par la suite, quand je ne sais pas…peut être au prochain chapitre qui sait ? En tout cas je suis contente que ta compréhension de l'histoire s'améliore mais rassure toi c'est normal que au début tout ne soit pas très claire les réponses viennent par la suite certaines sont d'ailleurs déjà présentent quelque part dans le texte.

**D**e**e**-**D**e**e** : Merci, je pense que cette suite sera intéressante alors savoure la bien.

**M**o**j**i : J'ai de ces idées parfois, régale toi bien pour cette suite.

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**dd : J'aime les sous-entendus, ça fait d'ailleurs partis du mystère et puis j'apprécie aussi quand il y a un peu d'humour dans les fics. En effet, cette pension est plus que surprenante et peu réservée bien des surprises. Pour ce qui est des personnalités des personnages, en effet elles sont respectées. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette fiction.

**Z**e**t**c**h**u : Voilà chapitre trois, assez intéressant du moins je l'espère.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**S**an**i**ta**i**re ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_ »

Harry s'était assoupit et finit par se réveiller à une heure tardive de l'après midi, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa directement sur le lit de Malfoy. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le jeune blond n'y était pas.

« Il faudra que je pense à l'attacher » Pensa Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était encore fermée, suspicieux il frappa quelques coûts à la porte mais en vain.

« Tout va bien, Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry presque inquiet.

Toujours rien.

Harry empoigna la poigné et cogna à la porte pour finir par l'ouvrir, le choc le fit tomber. En temps normal il aurait utilisé sa magie mais à l'évidence il ne pouvait pas tout ça à cause de ce stupide brassard.

Il se releva et contempla plus amplement la salle de bain, cette pièce ne ressemblait à aucune autre et était nettement plus spacieuse. En effet plusieurs miroirs entourés Harry seulement son reflet était à chaque fois différent ; sa tenue ou même la couleur de ses yeux différés.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Malfoy mettait autant de temps, il était sûrement trop occupait à s'admirer pff… »

Harry commençait déjà à regretter de s'être inquiéter pour ce Narcisse des temps modernes.

Il parcourut la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas se cogner contre un des miroirs qui s'étendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. A mesure qu'il avançait les miroirs ne montraient plus son reflet mais le reflet d'autres personnes que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il remarqua une porte, avec un œil gravé dessus, il l'ouvrit avec précaution sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver.

Des portraits étaient affichait à l'intérieur de cette pièce, ils montraient des personnes aux postures majestueuses sûrement des nobles. Il finit par apercevoir Drago, allonger sur un divan couleur prune prenant une posture des plus relâchée.

« Finalement je vais prendre cet endroit Potter, toi tu reste dans ton coin à rat »

Un des tableaux pouffa de rire, celui-ci représentait une femme à l'allure féline et à la posture presque masculine portant un diadème ainsi qu'une parure de diamants.

« Cet endroit est prétentieux et déplaisant, c'est le paradis pour toi ! » Déclara Harry en rebroussant chemin, malheureusement il s'entravât sur un plateau d'argent et tomba sur le divan sur le torse de Malfoy, plus exactement, qui sursauta.

« Par merlin, comment peux tu être aussi maladroit, maintenant relève toi ! » S'exclama Drago dont le teint rosé commençait à virer au rouge.

« J'essaye figure toi, mais nos brassards se sont entravés et apparemment ils se sont bloqués générant une onde magique me paralysant complètement. »

Malfoy sentit le souffle chaud s'émanant de la bouche de Harry quand il prononçât ses paroles et se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre du sortilège en bougeant sa cheville le plus possible éraflant en même temps celle de Malfoy. Cette situation était trop gênante et devait cesser. Finalement Drago se saisit de Harry en le faisant pivoter vers la gauche l'éloignant le plus possible. Il s'emparât ensuite des brassards et d'une petite rotation les décoinça. Harry s'écroula sur le sol.

Drago soupira de soulagement avant de fusillait Harry du regard.

« Vient on s'en va » Dit ce dernier avant de quitter cet endroit pour le moins inquiétant.

Ils se retrouvèrent entourés de miroir et ne sachant plus s'orienter, ils prirent le premier chemin à leur porter.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si grand »

« Tu aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre la décision d'habiter dans une salle de bain magique ! » Répondit Harry sceptique.

Une nouvelle porte fit son apparition,mais cette fois un cœur était gravé dessus,sans plus attendre Malfoy l'ouvrit et contre tout attente rien n'y paraissait tout était sombre et obscur.

Un spectre apparut à eux.

« Mmh … que faite vous ici ? »

Harry sursauta encore une fois, décidément les fantômes d'ici ne connaissaient pas la politesse en plus il crut reconnaître le spectre de la dernière fois.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, il faut un certain niveau pour entrer dans cette salle sinon les conséquences peuvent être terribles. »

« Comment ça, un « certain niveau » ? Vous insinuez que je n'ai pas le potentiel magique adéquat pour rentrer dans une vulgaire pièce obscure ?! » S'exclama Drago, visiblement vexé dans son ego.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une vulgaire pièce obscure, reprit le fantôme, elle rassemble un fort taux de magie que vous ne maîtrisez pas encore en plus avec les ondes provenant de vos brassards on peut craindre le pire, il faut vite que vous quittiez cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Ce spectre pourrait t'annoncer la fin du monde sur un ton calme et poser. » Pensa ironiquement Harry, visiblement indifférent à toute cette histoire.

« Pour sortir vous n'avez qu'a prononcé la formule »

Le spectre se souleva et brandit ses mains avant de réciter la dite formule.

« _Angora condutit_ »

Les miroirs se soulevèrent formant une chaîne et s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux pour finalement disparaître et laisser entrevoir une salle de bain sobre et d'une saleté sans pareil.

« Je crois que je préférais avant » Déclara Drago en croisant les bras.

« Je rêve, il serait prêt à laisser son âme en échange d'une ou deux crèmes pour le corps » Pensa Harry en dévisageant Malfoy.

« Impressionnant, s'exclama le spectre en perpétuel observation des deux pensionnaires, vous avez réussit à générer un aura magique assez puissant en à peine quelques heures et ceux sans avoir bénéficier d'un quelconque apprentissage. Et qu'avez-vous croisez pendant votre périple ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Rien de plus que de stupides miroirs ainsi que quelques tableaux aux allures grotesques entreposer dans une pièce. »

« Une pièce ? Et quel en était le symbole ? » Demanda le spectre dont l'intérêt n'avait de cesse d'augmenter à mesure que Drago racontait.

« Un œil je crois, mais ça n'a pas d'importance »

Le fantôme ouvrit de grands yeux avant de balbutier quelque chose et de faire demie tour.

« Attendez ! L'interpella Harry qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

Mais le spectre avait déjà disparut.

« On nous cache des choses »

Harry observât sa montre dont les aiguilles s'affolaient, évidemment Angora se tenait dans une frontière entre leur monde et le parallèle mais à en juger par le noir du ciel il devait être vraiment très tard et tout laisser à croire que demain serait une journée aussi mouvementée que celle qu'ils avaient vécus.

Il s'installa sur son lit quand son regard se posa irrémédiablement sur Drago qui dormait déjà à point fermé, il remarqua le sourire narquois qu'il conservait même pendant la nuit.

« Même pendant son sommeil il est toujours aussi prétentieux »

Il repensa aux récents événements qui s'étaient produit sur le divan et inconsciemment cela le fit rougir.

« Partenaire et puis quoi encore ? »

Demain est un autre jour.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Encore un chapitre terminé assez court mais on en apprend un peu plus sur cette étrange pension mais sauriez vous déjà déceler tous ses secrets ? Et puis il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a des secrets... ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cette fameuse salle de bain est en elle-même un repère important ! J'en ai dit trop ou pas assez mais quoi qu'il en soit j'exige votre avis !


	4. Cours

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Enfin, le premier vrai contact avec la pension, du moins une partie de ce premier contact disons que ce chapitre est plus annexe pour vous repérez qu'autre chose. Le vraiment intéressant débutera au prochain chapitre, mais cela ne veut pas dire que celui-ci est sans importance d'ailleurs il est essentiel à la suite des évènements. Alors bonne lecture à tous.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**M**is**s**e**C**C : Hey, mystère mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un nenoeil comme les autres…ah le sourire narquois culte de Malfoy, j'aime beaucoup.

**Ul**r**ic**h-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Merci, oui en effet ce fut court mais je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre ne concerne que cette étrange salle de bain car beaucoup de scènes doivent s'y passées. Arf Harry qui tombe sur Drago il fallait bien que ça arrive et puis je trouvais le moment idéal et bien évidemment il y aura bien d'autres situations « embarrassantes » dans le genre.

**Z**a**i**k**a** : Merci, contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**C**o**u**rs ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Le cauchemar n'a-t-il pas de fin ?_ »

« Debout Malfoy, sinon je t'arrache les yeux et la douleur te réveillera aussitôt ! »

Drago ouvrit les yeux et aperçut à son chevet le jeune Potter le menaçant de rendre concrète ses menaces.

« Je te ferai croupir en enfer Potter, si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué… »

Harry s'écarta pour laisser Drago enfilait, avec une lenteur des plus exubérantes, ses chaussons.

« C'est quoi cette horreur que tu portes ? »

En effet Harry était vêtu d'une blouse violette et d'un pantalon serré vert cramoisi.

« Il y a la même dans la commode maintenant bouge toi t'as oublié qu'on est dans un exil et pas un club de vacance !»

« Heureusement que tu es là pour me le rappeler… » Bougonna Drago avant de se saisir de ce qu'il qualifié « d'horreur » d'un des tiroirs de la commode. Harry continuait à l'observait.

« Tu voudrais bien te tourner Potter, je ne voudrais pas te faire profiter du spectacle »

Harry rougit encore une fois, mais où avait il la tête malgré tout il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des petits coûts d'œil par ci par là histoire de vérifier si Drago enfilait bien son uniforme. Ce dernier avait bien du mal, et manqua de s'étouffer en voulant entrer dans sa chemise visiblement trop petite. Harry ne put contenir un petit rire se qui n'arrangea pas Drago qui se tourna brutalement et tomba par terre.

Finalement après une heure d'habillage « intensif » les jeunes garçons descendirent les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! » S'écria le spectre de la dernière fois, faisant au passage sursauté pour la énième fois Harry.

« Ce n'est pas l'uniforme ? » Demanda Harry avec une pensée que Drago le tuerait si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Biensûr que non ! Répondit le fantôme, c'est une pension ici pas un cirque, c'était sûrement les habits de nos anciens pensionnaires assez excentriques. »

Et après un tour de passe passe d'une rapidité fulgurante, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent vêtus d'un jean et d'un sweet rayé noir pour Drago et bleu marine pour Harry.

Drago se tourna quand même vers Harry, le regard meurtrier ce dernier le lui rendit par un sourire ironique qui fit bouillonnait le jeune serpentard.

« Bien comme je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a lu l'emploie du temps,le spectre observa les deux jeunes garçons d'un air de reproche,je vais vous expliquez tout ça : Pour commencer,et ce jusqu'à la fin de la matinée vous serez dans une salle à gauche du hall d'entrée où vous sera projeté les cours de votre école par l'intermédiaire d'un écran magique,une fois ceci terminait vous pourrez rejoindre le self qui vous sera indiqué sur un plan à côté de la salle de projection. Les cours reprendront à 14h00 avec « M.A.E » pendant deux heures et Magie Corporelle pendant une heure. Le dîner sera servit à 19H30, pas de petit déjeuner pour les retardataires donc filer de suite en cours et bonne journée ! »

Le spectre disparut, laissant un Harry perplexe et un Drago a moitié endormi.

« Magie corporelle ? »

Harry se sentit frissonnait tendis que Drago était déjà devant la salle de projection.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

A l'intérieur, un écran similaire à celui des plus grandes salles de cinéma ainsi qu'un canapé deux places en velours.

« Génial, on va se taper toute une matinée à voir McGonagall sur grand écran pour changer. »

Drago soupira avant de regagner sa place sur le divan. Harry fit de même s'écartant de Malfoy le plus possible.

La qualité du son et de l'image n'était pas à négliger et, pendant que Harry prenait des notes, Drago se contentait de piquer un somme sur le divan mais fut vite réprimandé.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous interdit de dormir pendant mon cours ! »

Drago se releva visiblement gêné et frustré par le faite qu'un écran de télévision puisse s'adressait à lui.

« On peut nous voir ?! » S'exclama Drago fixant Harry d'un air de reproche qu'il ne l'ait pas informé plus tôt.

« C'est marqué en haut » Se contenta de répondre Harry visiblement amusé par la situation.

« _Prière de suivre le cours, la transmission est magique de ce faite votre présence est la même aussi bien dans cette salle que dans la classe où vous devriez vous trouvez en ce moment même._ »

Drago grogna, et reprit son bloc note. Le reste de la matinée se passa en silence.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Les deux jeunes élèves se retrouvèrent vite au self où une table pour deux les attendait.

« Je vais devenir fou à force d'être collé à lui »

Pensa Harry dont le ventre commencer à grogner d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que lui qui grogner.

« J'espère au moins que le déjeuner rattrapera l'horrible matinée que j'ai vécu. »

Evidemment sans ses amis pour se distraire et se moquer des autres, Drago s'ennuyait beaucoup en plus cette fois il était mieux surveiller que la normale, quelle ironie de se retrouver à des milliers de kilomètre d'un endroit dont les professeurs ne nous lâchent pas du regard.

Drago prit place le premier suivit de Harry qui écarta sa chaise, il était face à Malfoy et cela risquerai de lui faire avaler son repas de travers.

Un papier était poser au milieu de la petite table en bois, des inscriptions y ont était écrite.

« _Angora preparum_ ? »

Deux assiettes apparurent sur la table, composées de queues de dragon marinées dans une sauce violine et parfumée, probablement une spécialité d'ici.

Harry se saisit de sa fourchette et goûtât le premier, un goût sucré et onctueux s'empara de son palais pendant que ses dents mastiquaient lentement et avec précision le met délicieux qui fondait déjà dans la bouche.

De son côté,Drago se forçait tant bien que mal a régurgiter ce plat trop « primitif » à son goût et,voyant Harry se délectait de son plat,ce mordit la lèvre inférieure et par méprit renversa son verre d'eau sur le plat de ce dernier. Harry devint rouge de colère.

« Malfoy, qu'est qui te prend bon sang ?! Ça t'amuse de me rendre la vie impossible ! »

Drago croisa les bras triomphant, il éprouvait toujours un plaisir sans pareil à faire sortir le Griffodor de ses gongs.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien, répondit Drago en souriant ironiquement, sans moi ta vie serait trop monotone j'y ajoute du piment si tu préfères… »

« Et bien garde le ton « piment », l'interrompit l'intéressait se ressaisissant, sinon ta vie passée ici sera un enfer de tout heure »

« Des menaces, Potter ? Je trouve ça très excitant ! »

Harry serra ses poings, il devait reconnaître à Malfoy un certain don pour le mettre en pétard. Mais pourquoi se mettait il dans un tel état ? D'habitude il aurait laissé courir. Se pourrait il que toute cette effervescence vienne de cet endroit ? Harry secoua sa tête et tendis une main pour se saisir de son plat ce dernier disparut emportant avec lui celui de Malfoy à peine entamer. A la place,deux glaces firent leur apparition,elles étaient composés d'une boule verte et bleu pour Drago tendis que Harry avait une boule violette et une autre orange toutes les deux entremêlées dans un coulis noir enrobé de petits croquants marrons.

Les deux garçons se délectèrent du met et sortirent de table au plus vite, Harry sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa george.

Le prochain cours était « M.A.E » et il se déroulait en salle 14 à l'étage 48, au moins ça les ferait digérer.

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment » Pensa Harry en montant les escaliers derrière un Drago plus énergique que jamais.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Et voilà ce chapitre, je sais j'ai était légèrement sadique sur ce coup mais les cours de « M.A.E » et de Magie corporelle sont assez prenant et puis…j'adore coupé au moment les plus prenant (sadiiiquue !) et encore j'ai était gentille. Peut être certains ont déjà une petite idée sur ces cours assez spéciaux, laissez moi vos impressions par review.


	5. MAE

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Le premier cours officiel de la pension et d'ailleurs pas le moindre, un cours assez sympa dans son genre quoi qu'un peu embêtant pour nos deux compatriotes. Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par vous-même.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Je suis un peu sadique sur les bords (non sans blague ?) je l'avoue et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant…je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que cette suite ne fera pas exception.

**M**is**s**e C**C** : N'en soit pas gêner les garçons vont beaucoup s'amuser à ce cours (mwaah !). Voilà la suite sur le cours de M.A.E, bonne lecture.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**M.**A.**E** ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Une porte, faut il vraiment l'ouvrir ?_ »

Harry et Drago longeaient le couloir en direction de la salle du cours de M.A.E, c'est avec l'esprit tourmenté que le jeune Griffondor se saisit de la poigné et ouvrit lentement la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvait trois tapis en peau de loup, quelques ustensiles pour le moins étranges, des livres et bien évidemment des tableaux aux allures suspicieuses.

Alors que les jeunes garçons balayaient la pièce du regard, une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux noirs vint à leur rencontre.

« Ah mais que voici, mes fameux élèves ! »

Harry sursauta, cette bonne femme était arrivée de nulle part et les regardait comme si ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde enfin pour Drago ce dernier pensait sûrement que c'était le cas pour lui du moins.

« Bien avant de commencer mon cours il serait bon usage de vous en expliquez les initiales sauf peut être si l'un d'entre vous le sait déjà ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête négativement.

« C'est un cours d'éducation Magique de l'Ame et de l'Esprit, vous apprendrez donc à mieux vous connaître ainsi qu'à mieux connaître votre partenaire. »

« Mieux connaître Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore... »

Harry soupira de nouveau tendis que Drago se déplaçait nonchalamment autour de la classe.

« Aujourd'hui nous nous contenterons d'une simple sensibilisation, nous parlerons et peut être passerons à certains exercices de pratiques, pas de question pour le moment ? »

« Si, est ce que je peux quitter ce cours maintenant ? »

Drago fixait le professeur d'un regard d'or et déjà méprisant tout en croisant les bras fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Voyons monsieur Malfoy, ce cours va vous faire plus de bien que vous ne le pensez maintenant nous allons tous nous asseoir sur un tapis »

Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis et s'apprêtait déjà à quitter les lieux quand le professeur lui retint le bras celui-ci ressentit une forte pression et se retint d'hurler de douleur.

« Asseyez vous, Monsieur Malfoy » Reprit le professeur abordant un sourire des plus sympathiques.

Cette fois, Drago ne se fit pas prier et prit place à contre cœur à côté de Harry.

« Bien, tout d'abord il faut savoir que ce cours est une science que même les plus grands ont du mal à exploiter pourtant elle n'a pas besoin d'un grand potentiel magique seulement d'un accord parfait entre l'esprit et son partenaire évidemment c'est une science assez dangereuse qui à déjà coûtait la vie de millier de sorciers c'est pour cela qu'il faut être très prudents et s'assurait que nous somme bien en accord avec nous même et notre partenaire. »

Il est clair que cette bonne femme ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire, Harry et Drago était en désaccord parfais et ceux depuis toujours c'était déjà perdu d'avance.

« Malgré les risques qu'elle encourt, cette science est l'une des plus puissantes parmi le monde magique et nécessite aussi un bon apprentissage c'est pour cela que je suis là, pour vous guidez dans ce voyage merveilleux ! »

« Cette vieille femme se croit vraiment dans un conte de fée »

Pensa Harry qui se tourna légèrement vers Drago, celui-ci semblait de plus en plus intéressait par ce que disait le professeur à la grande stupéfaction de Harry.

« Et cette puissance que génère cette science, sauriez vous la maîtriser ? » Demanda Drago avec intérêt.

« Hélas plus maintenant, reprit l'intéressée abordant un regard presque triste, depuis que je n'ai plus de partenaire. Il faut savoir que le partenaire est essentiel à l'application de cette science et qu'il n'en existe qu'un dans l'univers tout entier. Il fut un temps où j'en avais un et nous formions l'union parfaite mais le sort en à décider autrement. »

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de tristesse que Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. Quand soudain une question lui brûla les lèvres.

« Et ce partenaire…comment le choisit on ? »

« Ah ça, ça fait partie de toute la magie de cette science, il n'y a pas de critère ça se fait naturellement d'ailleurs beaucoup de sorciers ne parviennent pas à trouver leur partenaire. Vous avez beaucoup de chance tous les deux ! »

Harry et Drago fixèrent le professeur avec de grands yeux.

« Vous voulez dire que Potter est mon partenaire ?! » S'écria Drago comme bouleversé.

« Evidemment, répondit le professeur en riant, depuis le temps vous ne vous en êtes même pas aperçut ? »

Mais voyant les mines désorientées de ses élèves, le professeur comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas amis dans le quotidien ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Reprit Drago avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, on se déteste et ce n'est sûrement pas demain la vieille que ça va changer. »

« Et bien on aura du pain sur la planche, il ne faut pas traîner ! »

« Il y en a vraiment qui sont optimistes »

Pensa Harry tendis que Drago le fixait d'un œil mauvais.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Le professeur se déplaça à travers la pièce et prit deux livres assez fins rangés dans un des nombreux compartiments qui se trouvaient au fond de la classe.

« Voilà pour vous, deux livres pour vous sensibilisez à cette nouvelle matière pour le moins fantastique, le premier chapitre est une explication ainsi que des exemples de magiciens excellant dans ce domaine. »

Harry et Drago feuilletaient le livre tendis que le professeur continuait son explication.

« Le deuxième chapitre est consacré essentiellement à la pratique, de nombreux exercices comme « L'Origon » ou « l'Extugi » vous sont proposez avec inscrit à côté les risques que vous pouvez encourir. Vous pouvez constater que certains sont rangés dans la catégorie interdite, et la peine encourut pour les avoir utilisés sans motif d'une extrême urgence peut dépasser les pires souffrances d'ailleurs en petit caractère sont inscrit le nom des magiciens les ayant pratiqués et résidant actuellement à Azkaban pour la plus part » Elle émit un petit clignement de l'œil droit en disant cela. « Le troisième chapitre concerne les sorts, car la pratique c'est une chose mais les conséquences s'en est une autre, de plus certains sorts provenant de diverses combinaisons sont encore inconnus preuves que nous ne connaissons pas encore tout le savoir faire de cette science. »

Le professeur se tut un moment.

« Vous m'étudiez tout ça pour demain, en attendant nous allons voir votre niveau… » Elle posa le manuel à côté d'elle et pointa du doigt une des positions. « Harry, pose ton oreille au niveau de la poitrine de Drago de façon à entendre les battements de son cœur.

« Comment ?! » Lâcha Harry sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de cette question.

« Il n'en est pas question » Protesta Drago en croisant les bras de nouveau.

« Allons les garçons, si vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire ça alors la suite ne sera que cauchemar pour vous. »

« C'est déjà le cas » Pensa Harry adoptant une position similaire au Serpentard.

Mais voyant le regard meurtrier du professeur, Harry se pencha lentement sur le torse de Drago, ce dernier rougit et s'écarta au plus vite.

« A quoi tu joues, Potter ?! »

« Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi! Mais si on persiste dans notre entêtement j'ai bien peur que la sanction encourut soit bien pire que ce que nous vivons en ce moment. »

Drago détacha peu à peu ses bras de son torse pour laisser place à Harry, qui par la suite se pencha et accola son oreille à l'endroit où était situé le cœur du Serpentard. Ce dernier battait la chamade et provoqua en Harry un faible pincement tendis que Drago fixait le vide comme hypnotisé. Un léger éclat se libéra et Drago s'écarta au plus vite de Harry qui tomba sur son tapis et secoua sa tête comme désorienté.

« Alors ? » Demanda impatiemment le professeur.

« C'était…étrange » Répondit Harry encore un peu dans le brouillard.

« C'était surtout très déplaisant » Répondit à son tour Malfoy le visage légèrement empourpré.

Le professeur les observait en riant quand la cloche retentit.

« Ah le temps passe si vite, à demain et étudiez bien le manuel ! »

Les deux élèves se saisirent de leurs manuels et Drago se précipita vers la sortit tendis que Harry le suivait nonchalamment.

« Ces deux là font une drôle de paire. »

Pensa le professeur avant de rejoindre son bureau.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Cours de M.A.E terminé, alors vos impressions ? Evidemment il y en aura d'autre et je dois avouer que le professeur de cette matière me plait assez d'ailleurs elle possède un passé assez interessant…mais pas assez interessant pour Harry et Drago apparemment. J'ai remarqué qu'il y a de moins en moins de review, y aurait il quelque chose de mal ? A améliorer ? Dite moi tout !


	6. Magie corporelle

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Nous y voici, un des cours tant attendus/redoutés par certains et moi-même d'ailleurs je me suis étonnée. Je sens que cette matière va beaucoup me plaire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ! C'est même une matière clé de l'histoire, alors profiter bien de ce cours.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**M**i**s**se**C**C : Pour la fierté, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour Harry. Pour ceux qui est des reviews,j'aimerai répondre pas mail mais je n'ai pas trop le temps et puis ils sont souvent « anonymes » et je trouve ça plus conviviale de mettre sur la fic directement en tout cas merci de ta fidélité.

**L**ou**a**n**g**e : Merci beaucoup, oui ce professeur me plait bien aussi et puis elle fait aussi partie de l'intrigue et son côté bonne amie et attendrissant bien qu'elle peut se montrée assez démoniaque. Je commence à l'apprécier cette pension, ce n'est pourtant pas encore le cas de Harry et Drago, dommage.

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d**: Oui tout n'est pas très clair et Drago a un sale caractère, j'aime bien. Merci du compliment, je comprend que les lecteurs ne laissent pas toujours des reviews (d'ailleurs moi-même il m'arrive souvent de ne pas en laisser, honte à moi) mais j'ai toujours un peu de quiétude à l'idée que l'histoire ne vous plaise plus c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je demande souvent (même toujours) votre avis. Merci de me supporter (pénible que je suis).

**Z**ep**h**y**r**e0**0**2 : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. En effet le chapitre 4 est un peu vide mais essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire mais pas d'inquiétude, les chapitres suivant seront plus liés à la pension (et donc plus intéressants).D'autres fics ? Oui une, « prétexte » assez sympathique et à peine commencée (pour la trouver, il suffit d'aller dans mon profil) sinon les autres sont de Yu-gi-oh. Je suis une petite nouvelle dans l'univers des fics Harry Potter mais un autre projet est en cours quand j'aurais finit une de ces fics :3

**E**ly**p**ot**t**er : Merci et voilà pour la suite, j'espère quelle te plaira.

**Z**a**ï**k**a**: Encore merci et sur ta demande, voici la suite.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**M**a**g**ie** c**o**r**p**o**re**l**le ▌

-

-

-

-

« _La quiétude finira t'elle par cesser ?_ »

D'après le plan, la salle de Magie corporelle se situait tout en haut de la tour.

« Courage Harry, pensa ce dernier en montant les marches alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs ruisselées déjà sur son front, tu en a vu d'autres… »

« Au moins tout cet exercice va entretenir mon corps de rêve » Déclara Drago toujours devant.

« Ton corps de cauchemar plutôt… » Bougonna discrètement Harry.

En montant la tour, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'intensité des pierres incrustées dans la roche. Certaines étaient bleues, d'autres pourpres et or, il y en avait même des argentées. Son regard s'y perdait au point de raté deux marches d'affilait.

« Et alors Potter, on tient plus debout ? Tu devrais peut être retourner dans ta jungle avec ta bande d'amis quadrupèdes. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à penser que chaque pas le rapproché un peu plus du cauchemar qu'il allait sûrement devoir endurer.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Arrivés, les garçons s'arrêtèrent devant la porte miroir qui se trouvait devant eux. Harry suffoquait, toutes ces marches avaient bien faillit avoir raison de lui.

« Et c'est ça le fameux attrapeur de Quidditch ? »

Déclara Drago avant de pousser la porte.

A l'intérieur, tout était blanc rien à voir avec la salle de M.A.E plutôt colorée, là c'était le vide complet.

« Bonsoir ! » S'exclama une femme aux traits familiers.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent puis lui firent face.

« Mme Farctum ?! » S'écria Harry qui aurait reconnu cette affreuse robe orange entre mille.

« Elle-même, répondit joyeusement l'intéressée, et comme vous l'aurez deviné je suis votre professeur de magie corporelle ! »

« Oh non, pas cette vieille folle » Pensa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La vieille folle, elle a un nom » Dit le professeur les mains sur les hanches en se retournant vers Drago d'un air mécontent tendis que Harry semblait un peu désorienté suite à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Mais comment… ? Questionna le Serpentard en ouvrant de grands yeux, vous pouvez… »

« …lire dans les pensées ? Reprit Mme Farctum, c'est rien ça, quand je suis en forme je peux carrément te dire à quoi tu vas penser avant même que ça te traverse l'esprit. Mais après les élèves que j'ai eu, je dois vous avouez que j'ai prit un sacrée coup de vieux ! J'espère sincèrement que vous serez plus tranquille. »

En effet, même si Harry et Drago ne croisaient aucuns pensionnaires pourtant ils étaient bel et bien présents dans une dimension parallèle qui n'affectait pas les professeurs et tout autres personnels de Angora.

« Bon trêve de bavardage, on a qu'une heure et il faut l'exploité au maximum si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

« Et si on ne veut pas, on fait comment ? » Pensa Drago en croisant les bras.

« Si vous n'êtes pas consentant monsieur Malfoy, et bien vous pouvez disposer mais je vous préviens cette salle est magique et peut devenir votre tombeau si vous ne suivez pas mes instructions à la lettre. »

Drago pâlit légèrement et suivit le professeur ainsi que Harry devant le mur blanc.

« Bien je vais pouvoir commencer, elle fit apparaître trois fauteuils et fit s'asseoir ses élèves, comme vous pouvez le deviner ce cours fait usage d'une magie moins « scolaire » dont vous avez l'habitude en effet cette magie ne repose pas forcément sur les connaissances mais plutôt sur le potentiel du corps. »

« Le potentiel du corps, oh misère… »

Harry rentra sa tête dans les épaules, tendis que le professeur lui sourit gentiment.

« Les sorciers peuvent utiliser leur magie de différentes façons soit par instruments magiques où la tout y passe de la baquette magique en passant par les potions et les sceptres soit par le corps. Vous devez vous en doutez, tout le monde ne peut pas être sorcier il faut être naît avec. Mais la plus grande source de magie qu'il existe au monde est votre corps. La baguette sert juste à condenser cette magie pour limiter les dégâts que peut engendrer un « trop plein » de magie. »

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle tendis que Malfoy semblait tout aussi intéressé.

« Mais comment user de cette magie sans instrument ? » Demanda Drago sceptique.

« Et bien c'est le but de mon cours, vous apprendrez ici même à l'utiliser. C'est un peu comme un cours d'art plastique avec votre corps pour instrument et cette salle blanche comme toile. »

« Sa ressemble un peu au cours de M.A.E, non ? »

« Oui mais en mieux, répondit Mme Farctum en riant, ici vous pouvez être maître de votre magie et laisser libre court à votre imagination ! D'ailleurs comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, je vais juste vous montrez les travaux d'élèves assez doués pour que vous ayez une idée de tout ça. »

Le professeur se leva et tendit ses mains aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent la suivre. Harry lui donna rapidement sa main ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malfoy. Mme Farctum soupira.

« Monsieur Malfoy, si vous ne me donnez pas la main et bien donner la à monsieur Potter de toute façon le lien sera le même »

A ces mots, Drago s'empressa de donner sa main au professeur.

« Et c'est partie pour la dimension numéro 7 ! »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Harry se retourna, ils étaient passés à travers le mur ?

Drago laissa échapper un petit soupir admiratif provoquant la même réaction chez Harry qui se retourna.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle aux mêmes dimensions que la leur, mais l'univers était totalement différent : les couleurs s'épousaient à merveille, des pierres brillaient sur des colonnes de marbres et le sol n'était que poussière d'or. Il y avait aussi des arbres, aux fruits argentés. Les lustres qui pendaient à travers la salle faisaient jaillir une lumière similaire à l'astre solaire.

« Bon j'avoue que les fruits argentés ça fait un peu trop mais sinon sa en jette hein ? »

Harry et Drago avaient le souffle coupé par tant de beauté.

Le professeur se rendit ensuite vers un mur couleur magenta où se trouvaient deux portraits aux couleurs vives assez agréables à regarder.

« Voici Salamandre Goblin et Defran Scoltre, les deux élèves qui ont réalisé cette œuvre. »

Harry contemplait les tableaux, ces deux là se ressemblaient beaucoup, contrairement à Drago et lui qui étaient complètement à l'opposés.

« Ils m'auront donnés du fil à retordre ces deux là, de vrai tête de mule ! Ils refusaient toutes collaborations, d'ailleurs je suis assez fier de moi, j'ai bien cru que je n'en tirerai rien de bon mais finalement ceux sont eux qui m'ont le plus épatés. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se décourager. »

Était il possible que ça marche aussi bien entre Drago et Harry ? Ce dernier secoua la tête, avant de contemplait à nouveau cette pièce quand la sonnerie vint le sortir de ses rêveries.

« Il est temps »

Mme Farctum se saisit des mains des deux jeunes garçons et ils regagnèrent leur dimension d'origine.

« Demain nous passerons à la pratique ! Reposer vous bien ce soir. »

Les deux élèves quittèrent les lieux laissant le professeur seul dans ce vaste espace.

« Je sens que ces deux là vont me donner plus de fil à retordre que Salamandre et Defran, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Pensa Mme Farctum en riant.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, la magie corporelle est aussi une matière plutôt unique en son genre et j'avoue éprouver une certaine sympathie pour son professeur plus qu'excentrique Mme Farctum ! Vous verrez qu'elle est loins d'avoir la langue dans sa poche et qu'elle va aussi donner du fil à retordre à nos pensionnaires. Je suis contente d'apprendre que l'histoire plait, je m'inquiétais mais me voilà rassurée (un peu perfectionniste sur les bords, merci de me supporter)! Je vous remercie encore une fois (j'ai l'impression de me répéter sans arrêt, mais que dire de plus ? Je vous suit très reconnaissante) ! Et comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, je veux votre avis sur ce chapitre et je vous annonce d'or et déjà la venue d'une nouvelle "mini fic" pour la rentrée !


	7. Autres

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Un nouveau chapitre, cette première journée aura était riche en émotion et c'est loin d'être finit ! Pour ce chapitre pas de cours mais simplement quelques petites rencontres inattendues à savourer avec modération. Bonne lecture !

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lrich-**y**umi-**o**dd : J'aime faire dans l'originalité et oui vous en apprendrez plus dans les autres chapitres (j'aime aussi faire durer le suspense).Pour Prétexte,j'avoue que tout le scénario m'est venu comme ça (pour Exil aussi d'ailleurs) et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa après tout il faut bien se lancer aussi,si tu es toujours amatrice de mes fics, pour information je suis en train de mettre en place une fic pour la rentrée assez sympa aussi. J'espère qu'elle plaira, les chapitres sont beaucoup plus courts. Merci pour ton review.

**M**i**s**seC**C** : ça peut arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses ou alors ça n'arrivera jamais (niarkk). J'aimerai bien goûter des fruits argentés (miamm !) merci pour ton review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**M**i**s**s-l**o**v**e** : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant, merci.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**A**u**t**r**e**s ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Le changement sera t'il positif? _»

Drago dévala les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante tendis que Harry suivait derrière d'un pas rapide lui aussi. La journée lui avait parut interminable et en plus son ventre crier famine, il arrivait devant le réfectoire quand on le bouscula violemment. Le choc le fit tomber et il poussa quelques jurons avant de se relever.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! » S'écria l'agresseur avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux noir brillant et aux yeux verts. Son visage était fin et son expression douce malgré le faite qu'elle grimaçait. Elle se tenait sur un balai, et le chevauchait avec sa courte robe noir fendu sur le côté. Cette fille était vraiment sublime.

« Bon les excuses, c'est pour aujourd'hui ?! »

Harry venait juste de finir de descendre la tour, quand son regard se posa sur les doux yeux verts de la jeune fille qui maintenait une expression contrariée.

« Ton ami ma bousculé et en plus il me fixe avec une tête d'ahurie ! »

« Mais qui es tu ? » Articula Harry surprit.

La jeune fille soupira avant de descendre gracieusement de son balai.

« Je suis Salamandre Goblin, élève brillante réputée pour sa beauté et sa maîtrise des sorts interdits ! Je suis pensionnaire ici depuis maintenant deux ans où je réside dans la dimension 7 »

C'était la fille du tableau qu'ils avaient aperçut précédemment.

« Mais comment ce fait il que tu te trouve ici ? »

« Vous devez sûrement être nouveaux, hein ? »

Harry hocha la tête tendis que Drago se relevait péniblement.

« Tous les soirs, chaque dimension se rejoint devant le portail qui n'est autre qu'une grande salle commune où nous dînons de façon plus conviviale, ça permet de mieux connaître les autres pensionnaires et de préserver notre sociabilité ! Ceci a était instauré il y a prés d'un demie siècle, quand une pensionnaire est devenue folle à force de n'être qu'avec son partenaire. »

« Ça aurait pu m'arriver aussi » Pensa Harry le regard dans le vide, avant de relever la tête.

« Mais…alors que fais tu ici ? »

La jeune fille rit à en perdre la tête puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en se rapprochant de Harry.

« Mmh…il paraît que je suis…comment ils disent déjà…dangereuse ! »

Potter déglutit péniblement tendis que Drago continuait à observer la scène sans un mot.

« Et…ton partenaire ? » Finit par intervenir Malfoy, perplexe.

Salamandre secoua la tête.

« Finalement, je pense que c'est lui ma véritable punition : une vrai ca-la-mi-té ! Je le hais ! J'en peux plus, c'est un vrai rabat joie alors que toi… »

Elle pointa son doigt sur Harry tout en continuant à s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Ce dernier recula.

« Bon je vous laisse les minets, et si vous croisez Defran ne lui dite pas que je suis là. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à le supporter ce soir. »

Elle partie rejoindre la salle commune en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Pour qui elle se prend celle là ? »

« Elle te conviendrait parfaitement ! » Déclara Harry en étouffant un petit rire tendis que Drago le fusillait du regard.

Un balai vint alors à leur rencontre, le conducteur était un garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que Drago et Harry aux cheveux noirs légèrement long sur le devant,une étoile brillait sur son oreille gauche, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs. Il descendit de son balai pour faire face aux jeunes garçons.

« C'est le défilé… » Grommela Drago en regardant le jeune homme s'approcher.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air confus.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille vêtu indécemment et portant sur son dos un sac pourpre ? »

Maintenant qu'il y faisait allusion, c'est vrai que Harry avait remarqué cet étrange petit sac en forme de cacahuète sur le dos de Salamandre.

« Si elle est dans la salle commune ! » S'empressa d'avouer Drago en souriant.

« Malfoy, bougonna Harry en lui assimilant un coup de coude, elle avait dit de… »

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas.

« Mon partenaire n'est pas très en forme ces temps ci ! » Déclara Malfoy en passant son bras autour de Harry, geste qu'il regretterait probablement une fois de plus.

Le jeune garçon les fixa et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'ailleurs Drago en le contemplant pu remarquer que lui aussi était mignon. Cette pensée le fit rougir.

« Vous avez de la chance tous les deux, moi et ma partenaire on… »

Il rougit, honteux.

« Mais voyez vous ça ? Voilà que je déballe ma vie à de parfaits inconnus…ne tenez pas compte de mes dires surtout. Sur ceux, bonne soirée. »

Il allait pour rejoindre la salle commune quand il s'arrêta.

« J'oubliais, mon nom est Scoltre, Defran Scoltre pour être précis. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Et il partit, laissant les deux garçons seuls une fois de plus.

« Bas les pattes, Malfoy » S'écria presque Harry en retirant le bras de ce dernier « Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? »

« Tu me remercieras plus tard » Répondit simplement Drago en s'essuyant la main sur son jean.

« Bon tu viens, reprit ce dernier, j'ai vraiment faim là ! »

Harry se résigna, décidemment cette journée devenait de plus en plus bizarre à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans la pension.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Drago pénétra le premier, comme à son habitude, dans la salle commune et se fixa freinant Harry au passage qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir admiratif en contemplant la salle.

A l'intérieur bon nombre de sorciers de tout horizons se trouvaient devant des plateaux garnis de mets délicieux, la pièce était vraiment fantastique. Des milliers de lumières colorées jaillissant et des balais vire volets un peu partout ainsi que certains spectres, il crut même reconnaître un troll.

« Au moins, Pansy ne te manquera pas » Lança Harry moqueur en désignant le troll.

Drago pesta et se rendit dans la file d'attente pour prendre son plateau, c'était un self service mais heureusement comme ils étaient venus tard il n'y avait pas de monde et ils passèrent assez vite.

Une jeune fille leur fit signe, c'était Salamandre.

« Ne bouge pas Potter » Dit Drago en empoignant le bras de ce dernier.

Mais Harry se débattit et prit place à côté de la jeune fille et de son partenaire, Drago le rejoignit à contre cœur. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus aucun appétit.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Je coupe ici, histoire de vous faire languir un peu (ouh la messante !) alors que pensez vous de Salamandre et Defran ? Pour ma part, je les aime bien c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils joueront un rôle essentielle dans cette histoire et même plus que ça ! Nos chères pensionnaires ont du souci à ce faire, vous pouvez me croire ! Merci pour vos reviews et dite moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre.

**N**ote : Je suis allée voir le dernier Harry Potter en date (salle complète) et franchement j'ai adoré ! Tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. Luna est vraiment superbe ainsi que tout les autres personnages Ron et Hermione (la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère xD) ainsi que les frère Weasley (toujours aussi magnifiquement insupportables), Drago (on l'a pas trop vue mais toujours aussi messant), Harry (bisous humide avec Cho :3),Rogue (le pauvre,martyrisé par James mais toujours magnifiquement strict),Dumbledor (sacrée style xD) enfin tout était fabuleux ! Vivement le prochain. :3


	8. Goblin

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Ce chapitre est assez particulier, en effet c'est le coup d'envoie d'un tout autre périple pour notre duo de choc mais celui là est de taille. Serons t'il se sortir de ce mauvais pas en préservant leur bien le plus précieux c'est-à-dire leur vie ? Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**L**ou**a**ng**e** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en ce qui concerne Salamandre et Defran, tu ne crois pas si bien dire mais peut être pas de la manière dont tu l'imaginais…j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Ce Malfoy, on ne pourra pas le changer et c'est peut être mieux ainsi, merci pour ton review.

**M**i**s**s-**l**o**v**e : Merci, voilà la suite bonne lecture.

**M**a**l**ie**2**5 : Merci ! En effet le concept est apparemment assez innovant et puis je fais tout pour rendre cela encore plus farfelue d'ailleurs ce chapitre en est la preuve. Bonne lecture.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**G**o**b**l**i**n ▌

-

-

-

-

« _Je suis Salamandre Goblin. _»

«_ Je peux vous tuez d'un simple claquement de doigt. Je peux vous empoisonnez d'un simple clignement de l'œil. Je peux affliger les pires souffrances d'un simple soupir. Mais saurai je attirer le grand Harry Potter dans mes filets ? _»

Le repas avait été amère pour Drago qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune fille faire les yeux doux à Harry tandis que son partenaire regardais dans le vide d'un air lasse.

« Tu viens Harry, je vais te faire visiter la dimension 7 »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, Malfoy pesta et tous se rendirent devant une porte à gauche du hall d'entrée.

« Zglak ! Peste d'excastum ! »

La porte se fendit en deux, laissant s'échapper une brèche temporelle où pénétrèrent les jeunes gens. Salamandre en profita pour tenir la main à Harry prétextant que le voyage pourrait être dangereux et qu'il valait mieux être prudent sous le regard attentif de Defran qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Arrivés, Harry et Drago purent constatés que cette dimension était semblable à la leur mise à part le décors beaucoup plus farfelue.

« Viens Harry… »

Salamandre entraîna Harry en haut d'une tour à l'extérieur, sûrement celle d'astronomie.

Le Serpentard observait la scène sans un mot et se tourna vers Defran.

« Ça ne te fais rien ? »

Defran leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu voudrais que tout cela me fasse ressentir quoi ? De la jalousie ? »

« Ben c'est quand même ta partenaire, ça devrais te faire réagir ! »

« Tu es jaloux, toi ? »

Drago rougit, serait il possible qu'il ressente une once de jalousie pour cette fille ? Non, impossible. Une main posée sur son épaule vint le sortir de ses réflexions. C'était Defran, qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton ami, je connais Salamandre et la seul chose qui l'intéresse c'est elle-même »

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et rougit avant de retirer sa main de son épaule.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Potter enfin ! C'est juste que si il lui arrive quelque chose je serais sûrement tenue pour responsable et dans ce cas là c'est mon temps ici qui est joué, je ne veux pas rester à perpétuité dans ce trou à sorciers barjots ! »

« Je te signal que si tu es ici, tu fais aussi partie de ces « sorciers barjots » comme tu dis »

« C'est faux, protesta Drago en croisant les bras, si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce qu'on m'a piégé ! Je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer ce crétin de Weasley du moins pas encore… »

« Je vois mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu ? »

Drago soupira décidément c'était sa journée.

« J'étais trop fière… » Finit il par avouer avant de tourner des talons.

« Où va tu ? »

« Retrouver cet imbécile de Potter et me tirer d'ici. »

Le jeune garçon le regardait s'éloigner et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« McGonagall n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry se penchait pour admirer le paysage de nuit.

« C'est beau, hein ? »

« Plus que ça » Répondit ce dernier en se penchant de plus en plus, il finit par basculer vers l'avant et serait tombé si une main ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Fait attention Harry » S'exclama la sauveuse en l'empoignant vers elle.

« Merci Salamandre ! Tu m'as évité une chute mortelle, je te revaudrais ça un jour ! »

« Je pense que se sera plus tôt que tu ne le pense » Dit la jeune fille en attirant Harry vers elle.

« Non…attend… » Protesta Harry qui se débattait comme il pouvait mais Salamandre l'empoignait avec une force démesurer. A bout de force, il se laissa faire sentant une main passait dans ses cheveux et faire le contour de son visage.

« Mmm…appétissant… »

Ses mains se baladèrent autour de sa nuque et sa bouche s'approcha de son visage puis descendit lentement faisant défaillir le Gryffondor paralysé par la peur.

« Non… » Lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

Il sentit des dents l'empoigné violemment dans le cou, du sang coula le long de son corps tandis que les ongles de Salamandre lui transperçaient la peau.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille sentit une forte pression qui la projeta quelques mètres plus loin laissant Harry qui tomba sous le choc.

« Toi ?! »

« Ne t'approche pas de Potter, espèce de monstre aux ongles crochus » Déclara Drago en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

« Mais comment as-tu fait ?! Le brassard doit t'empêcher d'utiliser ta magie ! »

« Tss que tu es bête, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça »

Drago s'écarta, laissant entrevoir le véritable magicien.

« Defran ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

« Chérie, tu sais bien qu'on se déteste, je n'allais quand même pas passer à coter d'une occasion pareil. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte, tu te trompe lourdement ! Quand à toi, s'écria cette dernière en pointant son index vers Drago, tu me le payeras très cher ton existence ne sera plus que souffrance et malheur ! »

« Ouh j'ai peur ! « Répondit Malfoy en lui souriant narquoisement.

Salamandre cracha en direction de ce dernier avant de disparaître sous un nuage de fumée. Drago se dirigea vers Harry qui était affalé par terre, son regard se posa ensuite sur Defran.

« Alors je n'ais toujours aucunes raisons de m'inquiétais, monsieur « cette fille ne pense qu'à elle-même » tu avais omis un petit détail : C'est un vampire et pour penser à elle il faut qu'elle se nourrisse ! »

« Salamandre n'est qu'à demie vampire et ses pouvoirs étaient scellés depuis son admission ici, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait retrouvé sa pleine puissance. »

« Et pourquoi tu l'as laissé filé ?! Tu l'as entendu comme moi, cette fille veut notre peau ! »

« C'est ma partenaire, je n'y peux rien » Répondit Defran en s'éloignant le regard dans le vide.

« _Je suis Salamandre Goblin. _»

«_ Je peux vous tuez d'un simple claquement de doigt. Je peux vous empoisonnez d'un simple clignement de l'œil. Je peux affliger les pires souffrances d'un simple soupir. Mais saurai je me venger de Drago Malfoy ? »_

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Brrr…je sais pas vous mais moi cette Salamandre me donne froid dans le dos avec ses airs de poupée qui en réalité cache un monstre assoiffée de sang. Un adversaire de taille pour nos deux compatriotes, et ce n'était qu'un avant goût. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et dorénavant certaines suites seront assez sanguinolentes donc vous êtes prévenus (moi amatrice de film d'horreur ? Nann…).

**N**ote: Maintenant les modérations seront plus longues (non pas les tomates...) donc la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine (vendredi pour être précise), se sera pareil pour Pretexte mais ne vous inquietez pas mes histoires continuent bien sûr! A bientôt.


	9. Téléphone

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Nouveau chapitre, essentiel à la progression de l'histoire par contre il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions en espérant quand même qu'il vous plaira, je pense qu'il est un peu plus long que les précédents. On sort un peu du cadre « pension ». Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**A**ka**m**aru**1**3 : Ah l'idée de la chambre qui change d'aspect, j'ai de drôles d'idées parfois mais contente que ça plaise, merci.

**M**a**l**ie**2**5 : Oui c'est un chapitre de transition en quelque sorte mais la « suite » de ce chapitre n'est pas dans la continuité de l'histoire, c'est une annexe à en quelque sorte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on y reviendra très bientôt (ou peut être pas ?) Bonne lecture. :3

**F**l**o**re **J**a**d**e : Contente que mon histoire t'intéresse, voilà la suite.

**A**n**a**ïs : Merci, c'est l'un des points important dans une histoire de ne pas « lasser » ses lecteurs. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Voila la suite.

**L**ou**a**n**g**e : Ah cette Salamandre, on ne la retrouve pas tout de suite hélas. Mais a-t-elle dit son dernier mot ? Peut être pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas maintenait qu'on le saura. En espérant quand même que cette suite te plaira.

**M**is**s**eC**C** : Mais elle gentille cette fille, pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? retourne se cacher voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Oui je l'ai reçu d'ailleurs j'y ai répondu mais peut être que ma messagerie fait des siennes ce ne serait pas la première fois. Contente que ce chapitre t'a plu, ah Defran je l'aime bien lui aussi, il fait partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire donc peut être qu'on le reverra qui sait ? (Ne dit rien surtout ne dit rien). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**T**é**l**é**p**h**o**ne ▌

-

-

-

-

Defran avait conduit les deux jeunes garçons dans leur dimension en s'excusant pour tous les dégâts causés par la faute de sa partenaire. Drago pesta et regagna sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber Harry accrochait sur son dos encore dans les vapes.

« Décidément ce n'est pas ma journée »

Arrivés devant la porte, Harry bougea légèrement et Drago le reposa par terre.

« Mal…Malfoy ? Je… »

« Franchement Potter, je te croyais plus résistant ! »

Le Gryffondor secoua sa tête.

« Que s'est il passé ? Où sommes nous? »

« Avec un peu de chance, il aura subit une commotion cérébrale et il ne se souvient plus de rien » Pensa Drago en observant Harry.

« Heu…en faite tu es mon esclave et nous nous trouvons…en vacance ! »

« Excusez moi « maître » mais vous rêvez ! »

« Zut…si tu veux tout savoir, ta copine le vampire a faillit te tuer mais heureusement j'étais là et…Par merlin ! J'ai sauvé Potter ! Quelle horreur ! »

Les yeux de ce dernier commencèrent à briller d'une étrange lueur.

« Je m'en souviens maintenant, je…enfin…je te rem… »

« Tais toi, coupa brusquement Drago, si j'ai fait ça c'est uniquement pour ne pas à avoir régler mes comptes avec McGonagall le jour de tes funérailles ! »

« Mais oui… » Répondit Harry en souriant avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la chambre.

« Potter, tu insinues quoi là ?! Et tu pourrais m'attendre quand même ! Je t'ai traîné ici dans toute cette fichue pension, tu as une dette envers moi ne l'oublis pas ! »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il contemplait la pièce autour de lui qui avait nettement changé depuis la dernière fois : Les lits s'étaient agrandit et épaissit recouvert d'un draps bleu scellant à la perfection avec la couleur du mur violine. Des tableaux représentant différents magiciens étaient accrochés, deux lustres pendaient au dessus de leurs lits respectifs, il y avait même des commodes pour chacun d'eux ainsi que des tapis. La chambre en elle-même s'était agrandit, elle était maintenant beaucoup plus grande. Au centre, se trouvait un téléphone magenta sur un petit tabouret d'argent.

« Et bien, ils se sont enfin décidés à faire des travaux ici ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Malfoy en se jetant presque sur son lit, moelleux et confortable. »

« Tu n'as donc rien écouter de ce qu'on nous a dit ? Tous cela est la preuve qu'on s'est montré en accord avec nous même et… » Harry s'arrêta, finalement cette phrase il ne la terminerai pas.

Il se saisit du combiné téléphonique.

« C'est le téléphone magique, on peut appeler nos amis »

« Je sais que tu ne connais pas grand-chose aux bonnes manières mais quand même, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il y a des heures convenables pour appeler ? »

Harry composa le numéro de Ron sans se soucier des dires de Malfoy.

« Allo ? »

« Ron, c'est moi j'esp… »

« Harry ! Coupa son interlocuteur surexcité, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Sans toi, c'est vraiment mort ici le seul bon côté des choses c'est qu'il n'y a pas la fouine et je dois dire que c'est assez agréable. »

« Dit au fermier de parler moins fort si il ne veut pas d'un « silencio » par téléphone. » Grogna Drago assis sur son lit, les bras croisés.

« Harry…dit moi que ce n'est pas Malfoy que j'ai entendu ? Que fait il avec toi ? »

« Ben on partage la même chambre… »

« Quoi ?! Tu cohabites avec la fouine ?! »

Drago se saisit violemment du combiné des mains de Harry.

« Ouai et tu sais quoi, ton pote et moi on s'éclate comme des fous d'ailleurs on avait même l'intention de prolonger notre séjour en amoureux, par contre pour le mariage je prendrai Blaise comme témoin si ça ne te fait rien »

Le blond repassa le téléphone au Gryffondor visiblement gêné.

« Heu…Ron ? »

« J'arrive et croit moi, il va souffrir ! »

« Calme toi, il disait ça pour plaisanter tu le connais. »

« Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ? Harry je t'en prit, dis moi que tu ne t'ai pas amouraché de cette fouine parce que je n'y survivrai pas »

« Mais non qu'est ce que tu vas cherché ! » S'écria presque Harry en rougissant.

« Tu m'as fait peur, soupira le roux au combiné, bon je te passe Hermione sinon je me prend son encyclopédie dernier volume magique édition collector sur la tête et crois moi ça fait mal je sais de quoi je parle… »

Harry pouffa de rire en attendant la voix presque enroué de Ron en disant cela.

« Harry ? C'est bien toi ? »

« 'Mione, content de t'entendre j'espère que je ne vous dérangeai pas il est un peu tard… »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas cherché, il n'est que 5 heure et demie »

Harry se gratta la tête, on ne lui avait rien dit à propos du décalage horaire.

« Harry, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous manque à Ron et moi, sans compter Ginny et tout les autres Gryffondor ! »

« Bon c'est pas bientôt finit, moi aussi j'ai un coup de fil à passé ! » S'énerva Drago au bout de la pièce.

« Je vous laisse, passe le bonjour à tous le monde ! » Dit Harry en raccrochant, il tendit ensuite le téléphone à Drago ce dernière lança un « enfin » avant de s'en saisir et de composer le numéro de son ami.

« Ouai ? »

« Blaise, c'est Drago »

« Ah mon pote Dray, la forme ? Tu sais y à pas une très bonne ambiance sans toi et Potter… »

« Comment ça « Moi et Potter », je peux très bien mettre l'ambiance tout seul ! »

« T'es un sacré numéro toi, pouffa Blaise, je parlais de vos disputes…et sinon t'es où là ? A Azkaban ? »

« Très drôle, je suis à… »

Harry posa sa main sur la bouche du Serpentard, Drago déposa le combiné contre son torse.

« T'es malade Potter ?! »

« Regarde la fiche posée sur le tabouret, c'est marqué « _interdiction de parler de la pension ou de quelconques activités exercées ici _» tu pourrais y faire attention. »

Drago pesta et reprit le fil de sa conversation.

« Désolé mais c'est top secret »

« Aller même pas à ton vieux pote, et c'est pas Potter que j'ai entendu à l'instant ? Oh je sais…tu es dans un hôtel avec Potter ! Je dérange ? »

« Blaise, tu es vraiment un idiot, s'écria Drago en se frappant nerveusement le front, je te laisse à plus ! »

« Bisous à Potter de ma part »

Malfoy raccrocha en rougissant, mais qu'est qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Il se tourna vers Harry, ce dernier parcourait son manuel de M.A.E avec intérêt.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« J'étudies » Répondit Harry, en ne daignant même pas relever la tête.

« Il est tard, moi je dors et t'a intérêt à faire de même, j'ai pas envie de devoir te porter encore une fois. »

« Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à mon bien être ? » Demanda Harry en continuant de feuilleter son manuel.

« Par merlin, vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? Bon j'éteins que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Et, après avoir enlevé son sweet et ses chaussures, Drago s'engouffra sous sa couverture en éteignant sa lumière. Après avoir feuilletait quelques pages, Harry fit de même. Il ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit dans un profond sommeil, le cœur léger peut être que cette histoire d'accord avec soie même marchée vraiment finalement ? Pour ce qui est du partenaire, ce n'était pas encore ça par contre. Demain est un autre jour mais si il y avait bien une chose à retenir de cette journée, c'est qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aveuglement aux gens d'ici.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre et cette très longue journée pour nos pensionnaires, vous vous attendiez peut être à revoir Salamandre ? Désolé pour les « fans » (il y en a ?).Je veux votre avis sur ce chapitre, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre la suite sera plus rapide à ce propos je sais déjà combien de chapitre va avoir cette histoire, on n'est pas encore à la fin croyait moi. A bientôt.


	10. Coeur

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Un nouveau chapitre (et oui, ça ne s'arrête plus) cette fois ci on découvre une autre facette de l'aventure mais malgré tout le mystère plane encore laissant nos deux pensionnaires plus perplexes que jamais. Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**A**d**e**no**i**de: Toute l'intrigue de l'histoire résulte de là, je pourrais te répondre mais je préfère que tu le découvre par toi-même c'est plus intéressant.

**M**is**s**eC**C** : Yep Salamandre ne montre toujours pas le bout de son nez, dommage je l'aime bien moi en tout cas merci pour ton review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas reçu en entier mais pourtant je t'ai envoyé une réponse. Etrange, quoi qu'il en soit contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Ah ce Drago, quel numéro celui là. Quand à Hermione c'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup aussi et le coup du livre m'arrive souvent aussi. Que de sous entendus, j'aime bien faire intervenir Blaise, dommage qu'on ne le voit pas plus souvent. En tout cas, merci pour ton review c'est toujours très plaisant de te lire.

**Z**a**i**k**a** : Et bien la voici, la voilou la suite en espérant qu'elle soit à ton goût.

**L**e**e**l**o** c**a**l**a**ve**r**a : Contente que ma fic te plaise, beaucoup d'imagination ? On me le dit assez souvent, et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Cette petite vampire me plait aussi mais pour Drago c'est une autre histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ces cours sont primordiaux et ne vont pas tarder. En attendant, bonne lecture.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**C**o**e**u**r** ▌

-

-

-

-

« Mmh… »

« Malfoy, lève toi ! Vite ! »

Le jeune blond leva la tête, pour y découvrir un Gryffondor plus surexcité que jamais.

« Pitié Potter, laisse moi un moment de répit ! Après la soirée d'hier, je n'ai plus vraiment la force de te supporter… »

« Je le fais bien moi pourtant »

« Toi, tu es tombé dans les pommes. C'est différent » Fit remarqué Malfoy, s'attirant le regard haineux de Harry.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Le soleil vient à peine de se lever »

« Tu verras, en faite ce matin j'ai été réveillé par un bruit sourd provenant d'en bas. Je suis allé voir et j'ai découvert une porte… »

« Oh ciel ! Une porte, Potter vite il faut appelé à l'aide ! » Ironisa Drago en se levant malgré tout.

« Tu ne comprend rien, cette porte n'y était pas avant et pour la franchir il me faut l'aide de mon partenaire »

« Alors là Potter, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tout cela me concerne ! » Répondit amèrement Drago, en tirant un tiroir de la commode, celui-ci contenait un ensemble de vêtements assez joli.

« Premièrement Malfoy, qu'on le veuille ou non tu es mon partenaire et deuxièmement, inutile de faire cette tête d'ahurie la commode est magique comme tout le reste alors prend tes vêtements, habille toi et viens avec moi en laissant ton fichu caractère ici si possible ! »

Drago pesta et enfila ses vêtements, regardant Harry qui affichait déjà un sourire triomphant.

« Ne fait pas le fier, ma curiosité me joue des tours ces temps ci ! Et puis j'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans un piège comme la dernière fois »

« C'que c'est chou ! Le jeune Malfoy, prend soin de moi maintenant » Dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, provocateur.

Drago le saisit par le col.

« Potter, ne commence pas à t'imaginer quoi que se soit, comprit ? Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour moi et moi seul ! »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Du calme, je sais très bien qui tu es Malfoy mais peut être que toi tu ne le sais pas finalement ?»

Le Serpentard le regardait perplexe, Harry en profita pour sortir de la chambre à toute allure.

« Génial, maintenant Potter me connaît mieux que personne, si c'est pas malheureux ça ? »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute allure, sans prendre garde Drago manqua une marche et fut saisit par Harry qui lui empoigna le bras pour conserver son équilibre.

« On est quitte maintenant, hein Malfoy ? »

Harry continua sa course, Drago lui poussa un juron et suivit derrière à la traîne.

« Regarde c'est là ! »

Le jeune brun tendit son doigt en direction d'une encoche, Drago s'y approcha et remarqua la brèche du mur en forme de porte.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Donne moi la main »

« Hein ?! »

« C'est le seul moyen pour passer, regarde ces gravures »

Drago releva la tête, un cœur était gravé sur le dessus ce dernier ressemblé étrangement au cœur aperçut dans la salle de bain. A côté, deux mains étaient jointes ainsi qu'une clé par la suite en forme d'étoile.

« Tout cela est ridicule, je… »

Mais Harry se saisit brusquement de la main du Serpentard provoquant l'ouverture de la brèche.

« Et c'est partie ! »

« Potter, je te jure que tu vas me le pa… »

Harry s'était engouffré dans le passage, attirant Malfoy avec lui.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

« Où sommes nous ? »

Le Gryffondor se relevait de sa chute et contemplait maintenant les lieux : la pièce était pourpre, un semblant de lumière la balayait faisant jaillir les éclats d'une étrange lumière provenant d'une petite boîte transparente posée sur un tabouret et située au centre de la pièce.

Un grognement se fit entendre, c'était Drago qui se trouvait à côté de Harry.

« Par merlin, qu'est ce qui t'a prit bon sang ?! »

« Je te ferai remarqué que tu es venu de ton plein grés. »

« Faux ! C'est toi qui m'as prit la main alors que j'avais clairement évoqué ma répulsion lié à ce contact ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la boîte, celle-ci contenait un cœur rouge de taille moyenne symbole du romantisme et non du ventricule. Drago s'approcha à son tour, et ouvrit la boîte puis se saisit du cœur. Il le contempla une minute et fixa Harry d'un air de reproche.

« Et j'ai du te tenir la main pour cette babiole ridicule ?! »

« Surveille ton langage jeune homme car ce que tu tiens entre tes mains est le bien le plus précieux de tout le royaume d'Angora et non une babiole ridicule. »

Les jeunes garçons se tournèrent vers l'interlocuteur qui n'était autre que le spectre qu'ils croisaient sans cesse.

« Je dois dire mes chers garçons, que j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie mais jamais je n'aurai cru que ceci viendrait d'élèves aussi peu expérimentés et qui plus est deux garçons par-dessus le marché. »

Ces derniers le fixaient perplexes.

« C'est décidé, même si j'avais de l'appréhension suite à votre admission je pense que d'ici peu vous serez prêt pour « l'affrontement » en attendant si vous voulez bien me suivre la sortie ce trouve de l'autre côté quand au cœur sacrée sa place est ici pour le moment »

Drago reposa le cœur et tout deux suivirent le spectre en silence.

« Il semblerai que votre salle de bain est accès à cette salle, qui l'aurait cru ? Quoi que la dernière fois je m'en était bien rendu compte mais peut être que je ne voulais tout simplement pas admettre que de tels élèves puissent avoir un potentiel si élevé. »

« Bon le fantôme, t'as finit avec tes grandes confessions ?! Tu vois pas qu'on comprend rien à ce que tu dis ? C'est quoi cette histoire « d'affrontement » hein ? » S'énerva Drago en suivant le spectre.

« Votre insolence ne me surprend guère, monsieur Malfoy mais patience vous le découvrirez bien assez toi ! »

Et c'est sur ces paroles pour le moins douteuses que Harry et Drago traversèrent la salle des miroirs pour finir par atterrir dans leur chambre.

« Et maintenant ?! » Demanda Drago en croisant les bras.

« Maintenant vous avez cours de M.A.E, et vue les circonstances, nous ferons impasse sur les cours normaux »

Le fantôme disparut laissant les pensionnaires de nouveau seul et plus pensif que jamais.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Voila pour ce chapitre, alors verdict ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, le prochain contiendra le fameux cours de M.A.E où là encore révélations et mystères sont au rendez vous. Laissez moi votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Vision

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau cours de M.A.E pour le moins intéressant, les bases de la suite repose sur tous ces chapitres donc soyez attentifs. Au faite, les vacances se passent bien ? Le soleil peut être ? Ici en tout cas il fait beau, quoi que difficile à voir avec ce ciel noir et cette lune. Ahh…il fait nuit, le tome 7 de Harry Potter est parut…amateur d'anglais, vous êtes nombreux à être allés au rendez vous ! Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**M**is**s**eC**C** : « Amor, quand tu nous tient... » …difficile de s'y détacher. Voilà que je réinvente les proverbes, si c'est pas malheureux…aller pour me faire pardonner voilà la suite. :3

**A**d**e**no**i**de: Très bon raisonnement ! Mais qui dit corde, dit aussi bout et qui sait ce qui se trouve à la fin. C'était la petite phrase philosophe à 23 heures passés, en espérant que la suite te plaise.

**M**i**s**s**N**an**y**a : Merci pour ton review, contente que la fic te plaise.

**Z**a**i**k**a** : Voilà la suite et encore une fois, merci pour ton review.

**S**a**t**i-**s**a**n**: Ah le fameux « affrontement » et bien finalement je pense que…seule la suite nous dira de quoi il s'agit parce que je parle trop…ou pas assez ça dépend. Aller trêve de bavarde, voila la suite et merci pour ton review.

**E**m**e**ra**u**de-**c**h**a**n : Et bien contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic, si tu apprécies. Imagination forever, que serait le monde sans un peu de fantaisie ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer. On finira peut être par les revoir ces deux là et puis on en sera peut être plus (oui, oui même moi je veux en savoir plus, qu'est ce que vous croyiez ?) Oui en effet, tous ne vienne pas de Poudlard sinon ça se saurait…quoi qu'il y a beaucoup d'élèves bizarres à Poudlard (Drago et Harry y comprit :p). Hélas les chapitres sont courts mais c'est ma méthode d'écriture, je n'y peux rien. Merci pour ton review et bonne lecture.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**V**is**i**o**n** ▌

-

-

-

-

« Tu viens, Malfoy ? »

Le jeune blond restait là fixant Harry impassible, les bras croisés.

« Et pourquoi je devrais, Potter ? Je n'aime pas ce cours, je n'aime pas cette pension et le plus important je ne te supporte pas ! »

« Voyez vous ça, l'enfant gâté a finit par craquer » Fit Harry en souriant « Bon et bien je te laisse, mais crois moi que je n'hésiterai pas à parler de ton petit « caprice » au professeur McGonagall. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

« Franchement, il est clair que tu ne me connais pas encore, après toutes ces années je serais presque déçu… »

« Je te hais Potter ! »

« Mais c'est réciproque » Répondit Harry désinvolte « Bon j'y vais, libre à toi de me suivre »

Le gryffondor monta les marches de la tour, il sourit en entendant les pas du Serpentard derrière lui poussant quelques grognements.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Harry allait pour frapper à la porte de la salle de M.A.E quand on vint lui ouvrir avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'approcher son poing.

« Par clochette, alors vous avez trouvé le cœur ? C'est fantastique ! »

Le jeune garçon fixait son professeur tandis que Drago entrait nonchalamment dans la classe.

« Comment… ? »

« Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, enfin entrez votre camarade doit sûrement vous attendre ! »

Harry pénétra à son tour dans la pièce voyant Malfoy assit sur son pouffe les bras croisés. Le professeur prit place devant ses élèves.

« Bien alors il est clair que vous êtes loin d'être des élèves banals mais bien au contraire, il semblerait que vous soyez plus que spécial ! »

Le professeur émit un petit sifflement jovial.

« Mais trêve de bavardage, voyons vos capacités »

Elle scruta la pièce minutieusement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, placez vous au centre les yeux bien ouverts »

Drago ne bougea pas et maintenait une expression contrariée.

« Non, ce cours est stupide et indigne de la carrure d'un Malfoy, je ne peux tolérer une telle régression de la magie ! »

Le professeur fixait Malfoy étrangement, son regard était sombre mais à la fois amusé, elle émit un petit couinement et claqua des doigts. Une ombre se dissipa et parcouru la salle pour se saisir de l'élève blond. L'ombre prit ensuite la forme de main et souleva Malfoy de terre pour le reposer au centre précis de la classe.

Harry contemplait cette ombre comme hypnotisé.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Demanda Potter ébahie.

Un doigt de la main de l'ombre se posa sur la bouche de Harry.

« Vous posez trop de question, monsieur Potter »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Le professeur lui sourit gentiment.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous poster en face de votre camarade »

« Encore un truc malsain… » Rumina Drago a voix basse.

« Sachez monsieur Malfoy que non seulement j'ai une ouie aussi fine que celle d'un canidé mais qu'en plus il ne s'agit en rien d'un « truc malsain » comme vous dites mais bien au contraire d'un sort plus captivant qu'il n'y parait.

De son côté, Harry s'était posté en face de Drago, à droite.

« Si tu me touches, t'es mort »

« Et bien tue moi tout de suite dans ces cas là » Répondit Harry en lui souriant en signe de provocation.

« Ce sort s'appelle « Yeux de verre » en faite le principe est très simple mais terriblement important, il suffit de fixer son partenaire et d'essayer de voir à travers lui. »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent, perplexes.

« Aller fixez vous, vous ne risquez rien ! A part si l'un de vous est une gorgone… » Elle rit légèrement avant de reprendre« Quoi que ça m'était arrivée une année… enfin bref, ce n'est certainement pas le cas pour vous alors allez y ! »

Harry releva timidement la tête vers Malfoy qui avait toujours la sienne entre ses épaules.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes vraiment une tête de mule, combien de fois faudra t'il que je vous reprenne avant que vous deveniez un élève sérieux et attentionné ? »

« Assez de fois pour que tu en perde la tête, quoi que à en juger par ta santé mentale c'est peut être déjà le cas » Pensa Drago qui malgré tout relevait la tête.

Drago posa son regard sur les yeux verts de Harry et sentit une étrange sensation s'émanait de lui.

« Bien maintenant essayez d'aller au-delà de la pupille, de traverser l'âme de votre camarade »

« Et un aller simple en psychiatrie, se serait pas mieux ? » Pensa le Serpentard en ne lâchant pas Harry du regard.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes quand un voile blanc lui troubla la vue, inquiet Drago se frotta les yeux brusquement mais quand il enleva sa main sa vision n'était plus la même. Il remarqua que son angle de vue était différent lui était à droite tandis que sa place était restée à gauche.

« Maintenant, monsieur Potter déplaçez vous vers le fond et vous monsieur Malfoy dites moi ce que vous voyez ? »

Harry se déplaça, et Drago eu une vision différente de la pièce, il contemplait un tableau de femme a perruque rouge et au collier en plume d'oie.

« Et bien…je vois un horrible tableau »

« Parfait ! S'exclama le professeur, enfin malgré le faite que vos goûts artistiques soient à revoir…maintenant frottez vous une nouvelle fois les yeux. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et leurs visions redevinrent claires, Drago put constater que c'était Harry qui se trouvait devant le dit tableau, un léger frisson le traversa.

« Et voilà, vous avez vu à travers les yeux de l'autre ! C'est une tactique assez appréciée en tournois. »

« Tournois ? » Répéta Harry encore un peu dans le brouillard.

La cloche retentit.

« Oh que le temps passe vite, n'hésités pas à revoir cet exercice ! Je vous préviendrai pour la date du prochain cours ! A bientôt. »

Les deux élèves quittèrent la pièce, déboussolés.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Fin du cours, fin du chapitre. Alors, verdict ? Le mystère ne cesse de planer, je comprend quoi qu'il m'arrive de ne pas me comprendre moi-même…enfin c'est assez rare heureusement ! Bon et bien je n'ai rien à rajouter, laissez moi votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite.


	12. Sortie

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

De retour de vacance et, après vous avoir fait bien languir, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fois ci, le cadre d'éloigne un peu de la pension mais rassurez vous, ce ne sera certainement pas pour vous déplaire ! Au faite, il fait chaud chez vous ? Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**Z**a**i**k**a** : Et bien voilà la suite, toujours en espérant qu'elle te plaise. )

**S**a**t**i-**s**a**n**: Pauvre Dragounet, l'enfermement ça ne le réussit pas...peut être qu'il retrouvera le sourire dans ce chapitre qui sait ? (Comment ça, moi ? Non, non…).

**E**m**e**ra**u**de-**c**h**a**n : Et bien pour faire simple, je dirais que Drago a vue ce que Harry aurait du voir à ce moment même (Et c'était censé être simple…') Drago est un rigolo, c'est bien connu et toujours à ses dépends (ben oui sinon c'est plu drôle) Théorie intéressante en ce qui concerne les parents de Harry ! La suite nous en dira peut être plus…en attendant bonne lecture.

**O**re**n**e : Moi aussi je l'aime bien cette idée (ça vous étonne ?) Pour ce qui est du cours de M.A.E je commence à me demander si je le préfère à la magie corporelle…mmh…j'attend la suite pour dire mon avis (Mais, qui me la demandé ?) :3

**M**i**n**i-**t**r**u**k : Yipaa (Crie typique du MagicAnzuorus quand il est joyeux)! Contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! L'affrontement ? Kesako ? Ah…oui…je ne peux rien révéler ni pour ça ni pour la fin (ne me tuer pas s'vous plait !) un bad-ending ça pourrait le faire non ? (Pas les tomates . )

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-**O**d**d** : Pas grave, l'important c'est que la fic te plaise. Ooh veinarde, tu as lu le fameux Harry Potter 7, quelle chance ! Pas de spoiler hein, moi ze l'ai pas lu.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**S**or**t**ie ▌

-

-

-

-

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai faim. »

Les deux jeunes élèves montèrent nonchalamment la tour en direction de la salle de magie corporelle.

« Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? »

« Je me disais juste que tu pourrais compatir »

« Tu es bizarre Malfoy. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Mme Farctum assise en tailleur sur un pouffe bleu et observant attentivement les visiteurs pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la pièce.

« Monsieur Malfoy approchez je vous pris »

Le blond se tut un moment et, ne voulant pas subir une autre altercation du professeur, prit place face à elle.

« Maintenant fermez les yeux. »

Drago s'exécuta, néanmoins suspicieux.

Le professeur fit signe à Harry d'approcher et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir.

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Allons, c'est un exercice intéressant et en plus vous avez l'air d'en avoir plus que besoin… »

« Lui, pas moi ! »

« Peu importe, faîtes le ! »

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard et remonta lentement son sweet pour faire face au ventre plan de ce dernier. Drago eu un léger frisson et se recula.

« Par merlin, je ferme les yeux deux minutes et je me retrouve torse nue ! C'est scandaleux ! »

« Calmez vous monsieur Malfoy, croyais moi cette expérience va vous faire beaucoup de bien. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, je… »

Le blond pâlit, s'entend quelque chose se frotter au niveau de son ventre. C'était la main de Harry, zigzagant sur la surface plane et laissant échapper une respiration saccadée. Le brun se releva péniblement un peu essoufflé tandis que le blond le fixait ahuri.

« Monsieur Malfoy, regarder à présent dans votre poche. »

Drago fouilla malgré tout dans sa poche et y découvrit une petite gélule orange, instinctivement il la mit dans sa bouche et sentit son palais en effervescence.

« Qu'est ce donc ? »

« Ceci est une gélule alimentaire, elle permet d'apaiser la faim évidemment il existe une quantité exorbitante de gélule et toutes ont un intérêt différent : Certaines permettent d'apaiser la soif, d'autres la colère tandis que certaines peuvent amplifier certains sentiments ou état d'âme comme la fatigue ou encore la joie. »

« Epatant »

« Une gélule qui apaise la faim ? Ce n'est pas nouveau et ça n'a strictement rien d'épatant… » Renchérit Drago en fixant Harry les bras croisés.

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

« Peut être que ça ne représente rien pour vous, mais c'est toute aussi important qu'un incantation de base et nécessite beaucoup d'entraînement. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas si dur que ça. »

« La capacité monsieur Malfoy, la magie corporelle n'est pas une matière comme les autres en effet il n'y a pas vraiment de connaissance à avoir, tout est dans la pratique…ils se pourraient que vous soyez doués de nature. »

« Soit, et que faisons nous ici puisque nous sommes si doués ? »

« Rien du tout c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous nous rendrons à Angora sans perdre une minute ! »

« Hein ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux élèves en cœur.

Le professeur passa la porte, laissant Harry et Drago face à face.

« Tu as encore manqué une occasion de te taire, Malfoy. »

Ce dernier pesta et suivit le professeur, au côté de Harry camouflant un petit rire.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

L'après midi était déjà bien entamé quand le professeur et ses élèves se retrouvèrent à Angora.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que le trajet était si long ! » Grogna Drago en jeta une pierre a proximité.

« Evidemment, le temps de trouver un rayon de lumière capable de supporter trois passages interdimensionnels et qui plus est avec les nuages qui commencent à apparaître. »

« Au moins ça t'aura fait digérer ta gélule » S'enquit de dire Harry, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« C'est toi que j'ai du mal à digérer. » Siffla Drago en affichant une mimique provocante.

Mme Farctum tapa violemment du pied, interrompant les deux garçons.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés alors gardez vos forces pour plus tard je vous pris. »

« Et puis je savoir où nous nous rendons ? »

« Au col de la falaise » Déclara la bonne femme en pointa son doigt vers une montagne sordide où planait bon nombre de nuage et où trônait une ruine de château.

« Quoi ? C'est cette ruine notre destination ? Je refuse de faire un pas de plus pour ça ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, votre coopérativité m'étonnera toujours. »

Elle se tourna vers le blond et le souleva d'une main.

« Mais attention, vous êtes loin d'imaginer à quel point je peux vous étonner moi aussi. »

Mme Farctum reposa l'élève sur le sol et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tournait le dos.

« Surtout, ne dis rien. » Menaça Drago vers Harry qui affichait déjà une mine rieuse.

Ils reprirent leur route, en silence hormis le claquement incessant des talons du professeur.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Arrivés, le blond poussa un juron. Ce dernier retirait les dernières épines provenant des ronces sur lesquelles il avait trébuché.

« Nous y sommes, voici le col de la falaise ! »

Harry soupira, admiratif. Les nuages surplombés les environs, donnant l'impression de survoler les cieux.

« Ce n'est qu'une ruine sur une montages déglinguée, il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasié ! »

« Pour l'œil non avisé peut être, mais pour des sorciers comme nous le sommes c'est tout autre chose ! »

Le professeur prit place devant un morceau de ruine en forme de miroir, si on s'y approchait mieux on pouvait entrevoir un demi cercle dessiné sur la placette.

« Et bien qu'attendez vous ? Venez ! »

Harry et Drago prirent place à leur tour, dans le demi cercle à côté du professeur.

« Bien avant toute chose, je voudrais vous prévenir : cette endroit n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que vous avez entrevu depuis votre arrivée ici, des choses horribles se sont produites en ces lieux et il se peut que certaines scènes se reproduisent sous vos yeux alors surtout ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, vous pourriez y perdre la raison ou même la vie ! »

Le brun déglutit péniblement, Drago fixait le professeur un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Des choses horribles ? Et bien, on va enfin s'amuser je commençais à m'ennuyer ici »

Le professeur fixa Drago un moment avant de se tourner vers la pierre et de prononcer une incantation.

« _Lugeek morigore_ »

Un tourbillon se forma alors, entraînant les élèves et le professeur.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Ce chapitre est terminé, alors vos impressions ? Qu'adviendra t'il de nos deux jeunes pensionnaires ? Pourquoi les avoir conduit ici ? Les réponses sont pour la prochaine fois, donc à bientôt et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont.


	13. Demeure

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Un nouveau chapitre _légèrement_ sanglant donc vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire prend une toute autre tournure, soyez vigilant. Sinon tout le monde va bien ? Et ces vacances ? Profitez en bien et bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Le chapitre précédent était plus une annexe qu'autre chose…enfin je suis contente qu'il est quand même plu. Malfoy va peut être déchanté qui sait ? Je l'espère en tout cas :p Le tome 7 ne t'a pas trop plu? Vraiment ? Mmh…j'espère qu'il me plaira quand même je l'attend avec tellement d'impatience.

**S**a**t**i-**s**a**n** : Ce p'tit prétentieux, et après on s'étonne que je lui rende la vie impossible dans mes fics mais regardez le : Grand, blond, fier, arrogant, un sourire narquois constamment fixait au coin des lèvres…grr m'énerve même si on fond c'est un de mes personnages préférés, que serait le livre sans lui ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer. ;)

**S**u**s**hi : Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite, moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passé par la suite…ahem…niveau martyr je pense que tu vas être servis peut être pas dans ce chapitre (quoi que…) tu as entièrement raison, il faut leur forger le caractère à ces petits (même si maintenant ils doivent être en acier trempé…). J'espère aussi qu'il ne me décevra pas, mais connaissant JKR je reste confiante.

**E**me**r**au**d**e-**c**h**a**n : Vii la gélule alimentaire, z'en veux à Noël xD Tu as raison, j'ai mit Harry légèrement de côté (normal avec l'ego surdimensionné de son partenaire…) mais no soucis on le retrouvera plus par la suite.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **voir** M **[**s**cènes **v**iolentes)

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**D**emeure ▌

-

-

-

-

« Où sommes nous ? »

Les éclairs grondaient et se jetaient sur la tour d'un château aussi lugubre que gigantesque.

« Fharblud »

Le professeur restait immobile et contemplait le spectacle d'un air neutre sans quoi Drago se détourna de ses compagnons et se précipita devant la porte du château.

« Mais…la ruine et… ? »

« Rentrez, je ne peux vous accompagnez »

Un torrent de poussière se saisit de la bonne femme, laissant les élèves seuls livraient à eux mêmes.

« On entre ou quoi ?! » Demanda Drago d'un ton excédé.

« T'es malade, je tiens à la vie moi ! »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de pousser l'immense porte qui s'ouvrit sous un craquement inhumain.

« Et bien, je te croyais plus courageux que ça…Tu me déçois Potter »

Le blond pénétra dans l'enceinte du château sous le regard affligé du Gryffondor.

« Pff…qu'il aille au diable. »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Les minutes s'écoulaient terriblement lentement, pourtant Harry était persuadé que cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Drago avait pénétré dans le château, trop longtemps selon lui.

« Maudit Serpentard » Lâcha t'il avant d'entrer à son tour dans le domaine.

Contrairement à se qu'on pouvait penser vue de l'extérieur, l'endroit était assez bien éclairé, des torches surplombées un peu partout les murs de la demeure.

« Malfoy ? »

Un cri strident se fit entendre, il provenait d'en bas. Harry se tourna de tous les côtés et aperçu un escalier menant au sous sol, se saisissant d'une torche, il descendit les marches avec grande prudence. Elles n'en finissaient plu.

Un cri le fit sursauter, cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute, il était proche de la fin. Par mégarde, il rata une marche et en dévala plusieurs à la renverse.

« Ma tête… »

Harry mit une main sur son crâne et y aperçu des traces rouges, une douleur le survient. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il était tombé, une pierre taillée en pointe l'avait frôlé. Malgré tout, il continua sa route, un couloir s'y étendait. Il devait probablement s'étendre à des kilomètres à la ronde car le brun n'arrivait même pas à y voir le fond.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! »

Le silence commençait à se faire lourd, hormis le crépitement de la torche.

A son passage, Harry put constater les nombreux tableaux qui étaient accrochés au mur, un en particulier attira son attention. Il y avait une créature, aux allures de mangemort, il empoignait quelque chose dans sa main. Une femme était à ses côtés, elle semblait inconsciente, un trou au niveau de sa poitrine était perceptible, du sang coulé sur sa robe blanche, mais sa bouche entre ouverte essayait de dire quelque chose.

« A l'aide ! Pitié ! »

Harry sursauta, il y avait bien une personne en danger là bas et foi de Gryffondor il la sauverai tant pis pour Malfoy, il le retrouverait après.

Le brun s'aventura dans une course folle, les cris et les gémissements étaient maintenant accompagnés de pleurs, malgré sa douleur, Harry accouru aussi vite que possible. Une porte se trouvait devant lui, pas de doute les cris provenaient bien de là. Le Gryffondor se baissa de sorte à être à hauteur du trou de serrure et observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Une jeune femme couverte de sang était accolée au mur, elle portait une robe blanche ressemblant au tableau qu'il avait entrevu précédemment mais aucun trou au niveau de la poitrine. Face à elle, une créature couverte de noir approcha une main tremblante vers elle et planta ses ongles dans sa peau blanche avant de descendre au niveau du cœur. La victime réussit à s'écarter avant que l'agresseur parvienne à la tuer mais elle s'effondrât.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Drago montaient les marches de la tour, une torche à la main. L'escalier en colimaçon n'en finissait plu mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'allait quand même pas rebroussait chemin et puis pour avoir construit tant de marches, il devait forcément avoir quelque chose de très intéressant là haut. Du moins c'est ce que le Serpentard se disait pour avoir la force de continuer.

Au sommet, Drago put constater que la pièce était très petite, il regrettait presque d'avoir gaspiller tant d'effort pour ça. Son regard se posa alors sur une femme, elle était accolée à la fenêtre, portait une robe noire très courte et fixait, derrière les barreaux, le paysage pour le moins lugubre qui s'y trouvait. Le blond s'avança lentement vers elle.

« Excusez moi, puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

La demoiselle ne détourna pas le regard.

« C'est ma demeure. » Déclara t'elle froidement.

« Et bien, c'est charmant vous féliciterez les femmes de ménages de ma part » Ironisa Drago un sourire en coin.

« Ravie que ça te plaise, vue que se sera aussi ton tombeau, Drago Malfoy »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère et les mains sur les hanches.

« Toi ?! »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Harry observait toujours la scène, tétanisé, il fallait faire quelque chose, ce monstre allait la tuer. Il se saisit délicatement de la poigné et essaya de la tourner, étrangement il n'y arrivait pas, sa main passait à travers pourtant la porte elle était bien réelle. Il décida de l'enfoncer mais rien à faire, sans magie, s'était impossible. Le brun s'effondra sur la porte incapable de faire quoi que se soit, il préféra détourner le regard quand un cris l'interpella de nouveau. Ses yeux s'égarèrent et, prit par la curiosité, se dirigèrent vers le trou de la serrure. La jeune femme était maintenant par terre, seul un coude la maintenait légèrement debout, ses pleures s'étaient mêlés à son sang et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Une bague luisait sur son doigt, elle l'approcha du monstre qui s'écarta violemment.

« Va au diable... »

« Vous êtes blessante très chère, mais sachez que ma blessure n'est rien comparé à celle que je vais vous faire endurer. »

Il sortie un poignard et d'un seul coup de main, trancha le doigt de sa victime sans suivit un horrible cris de douleur. Harry détourna la tête un instant. Le souffle de la victime devient plus saccadé.

« Chérie, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi. »

La créature s'avança à nouveau et posa sa main au niveau du cœur. Le regard de la victime devint vide et macabre. Une aura magique s'échappa de son corps, Harry fut projeté sur le mur, la puissance s'émanant de ce simple geste dépassait tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer de plus terrible. Le Gryffondor continua d'observait la scène, des larmes commençait à perler sur sa joue. Cette créature était monstrueuse. Il tenait dorénavant quelque chose dans sa main mais c'était à peine perceptible. La jeune femme n'avait plus le même regard apeuré mais vide, la mort l'avait frappé pourtant elle ne cessait de fixer la créature. Sa bouche entre ouverte bougeait mais le son qui s'y échappé était à peine audible.

« De… »

Harry n'y croyait pas. Ce monstre l'avait pratiquement tué et elle…elle…s'était impossible. Le monstre se tourna et lui affligea un sourire narquois.

« Mais aussi je t'aime, Salamandre. »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Verdict ? Le chapitre 13 porte bien son chiffre, n'est ce pas ? Aller je vais vous faire languir pour la suite (Niarkk) à bientôt (façon de parle, hein). :3


	14. Mange Coeur

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Et voilà la suite, en espérant quelle vous plaise, sinon j'ai un one-shot en préparation, j'espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi je le posterai dés que j'aurais finit cette fic, rassurez vous on a encore le temps avant de penser à ça. En attendant, bonne lecture. ;)

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**S**a**t**i-**s**a**n** : Un sale type, c'est une évidence. Mouai… apprendre la gentillesse à Drago se serait comme apprendre le japonais à un scarabée…drôle de comparaison quoi que le résultat serait le même et puis Ryry naïf, c'est trooop gnon !

**E**me**r**au**d**e-**c**h**a**n : Comme je suis gentille () je poste la suite, mais c'est la dernière fois hein :p

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : J'ai fait fort ? Et bien ma foi, tant mieux. Oui effectivement, si on s'attendait à ce que Harry saute au cou de Drago dans ce tome 7 et bien c'est râpé… (_Elle exagère tout le temps, c'est effrayant…_) mais j'avoue que même sans ça, j'attend la lecture de ce tome avec impatience.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **[**s**cènes **v**iolentes

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**M**an**g**e **C**oe**u**r ▌

-

-

-

-

« Alors, tu en redemandes n'est ce pas ? »

Drago observait la jeune fille parlait en articulant consciemment chaque paroles prononcée.

« Et puis je savoir qui est le perdant de la dernière fois ? Où devrais je dire la perdante » Ironisa le blond d'un air hautain.

« Sale petit morveux ! »

« Vous me flattez, très chère mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et vous non plu, alors si vous cherchez Potter je ne sais pas où il se trouve. »

« Laisse Potter où il est, moi c'est toi que je veux »

« Dommage, je suis la propriété exclusive de Sainte Potter »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? »

« Non, c'est toi que je ne peux pas encadrer » Cracha Drago en s'apprêtant à redescendre avant qu'une main l'empoigne violemment au cou.

« Tu pourras partir quand j'aurais finit de vider ton sang »

« Désolé, mais j'ai d'autre programme » Fit le Serpentard en en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille « Et tu n'en fais pas partie, Chérie ».

Salamandre faillit défaillir un instant, elle fixa le blond un moment avant de lui assigner une violente gifle, tellement violente quelle faillit éclater les pomettes du blond.

« Ne m'appelle jamais plus comme ça »

« Et si je ne t'appelais plus jamais tout court ? »

La vampire pesta et, sans prévenir, poussa Drago de façon à pouvoir passer. Ce dernier la regardait filer le regard dans le vide.

« Etrange… »

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, Harry se recula pour faire fasse à celui qu'il qualifiait de monstre, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir de la présence du brun car il passa totalement inaperçut.

« Vous êtes un monstre » Lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

L'homme se retourna et le dévisagea un moment avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, quand une ombre vint à sa rencontre.

« Defran ? » S'étonna Harry en voyant le jeune garçon s'approcher.

« Harry…alors tu l'as vue ? »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux un moment.

« Tu étais présent toi aussi ? »

« Oui, mais j'étais loin d'être un spectateur… »

Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux, tandis que Harry essayait de comprendre les dernières paroles prononcées. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et le fit reculer brusquement, tellement brusquement qu'il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Tu veux dire…que ? »

Defran ferma les yeux un moment avant de sourire sombrement.

« Tu dois quand même avouer que j'avais un certain style à l'époque »

« Je…non… et cette fille…je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Un monstre, hein Harry ? N'empêche, Salamandre ne s'en est pas trop mal sortie…Je suis même assez fier du résultat »

« Mais, elle est vivante ? Je… » Bafouilla Harry, encore à terre.

« Mmh…pas exactement, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais peut être dût me contenter de prendre son cœur au lieu de la transformer en monstre sanguinaire à son tour…mais l'occasion était trop alléchante, c'est le cas de le dire…non mais tu te rends compte ? Une humaine sans cœur et à demie vampire avec ça ? Terrible, hein ? »

Le brun secoua la tête, était il en train de réveiller ? Defran…ce garçon avait pourtant l'air si innocent jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé aussi cruel et méprisable, pire que Drago les sarcasmes en moins. Une voix vint troubler la discussion, laissant apparaître la quiétude sur le visage de Harry.

« On se vante, Defran ? Tu as un sacré culot de dire ça, alors que c'est moi qui aie réduit en sang la quasi-totalité de tes victimes, je me coltine tout le sale boulot et tu oses t'approprier les mérites ? »

La jeune fille se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches et l'air hautain.

« Oh, mille excuses ! Il est vrai que sans toi…Je ne serais pas le sorcier le plus recherché de tout le monde magique, mais avoue quand même que ça a certains avantages de vider mes victimes de leur sang…d'ailleurs j'en ait une de premier choix sous le nez, que dirais tu du héros numéro un de Poudlard ? Que dis je, de l'univers sorcier tout entier ! »

Harry put remarquer avec horreur que de la bave s'écouler sur la lèvre de Salamandre, devenue rouge sang à force que ses dents pointues la frottent.

« J'en rêve depuis des jours ! Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends imbécile ? Attrape le ! »

« A tes ordres »

Alors que Defran se précipiter pour mettre la main sur la proie convoitée par tout grands vampires qui se respectent, une douleur le prit au crâne dût au jet de pierre qui l'avait atteint. Il releva la tête et aperçut à son grand mécontentement, un individu qu'il aurait été préférable de ne plus revoir.

« Tu es venu sauvé ton petit copain ? Si c'est pas mignon ! » Déclara Defran d'un air moqueur.

« Ouai, ça te pose un problème ? » Cracha Drago en s'avançant de plus en plus.

« Pff…seul contre une vampire et un mange cœur, tu plaisantes ? »

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Harry essayait avec peine de se relever mais il fut surprit par un sortilège paralysant lancé par simple claquement de doigt.

« Mange Cœur ? » Répéta Drago assez intrigué.

« Oui, je dérobe le cœur des gens…il n'est pas question du ventricule mais des sentiments, ainsi la victime ne ressent plus rien, c'est une morte mais en chair et en os, orignal non ? »

« Dans le genre morbide, on peut pas faire mieux… »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, prisonnier du sortilège. Il sourit légèrement à cette vision.

« Il me semble que ce truc m'appartient donc si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerai le reprendre »

« Tu n'as qu'à nous vaincre dans un duel magique, c'est tout »

« Rien que ça ? Très bien où et quand ? »

Salamandre fusilla du regard le Serpentard qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui taper sur les nerfs, Defran suivait la scène d'un air neutre.

« Tu verras bien »

« Est ce bien la peine ? On pourrait le tuer directement après tout » S'interposa Defran, visiblement ennuyé.

« Non, je veux une vengeance et l'occasion est parfaite. »

« J'accepte, mais ce duel devra être équitable deux contre deux, je veux Potter »

« Très bien tu l'aura ton copain, inutile de le demander »

La jeune fille claqua des doigts de nouveau et, suivit de Defran, tourna le dos à Harry et Drago.

« On se retrouve en haut, dans dix minutes »

Les deux jeunes garçons observèrent leurs adversaires s'extirpés, le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Harry suspicieux.

« C'est dans la poche » Affirma Drago en souriant fièrement.

« Vraiment ? Et comment compte tu livrer un duel magique sans magie ?! Les brassards, tu te souviens ?! »

« Et mince… »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Alors ? Pas trop languis ? Aller, la prochaine suite sera bientôt, d'ailleurs je promets d'être une auteur gentille et compréhensive croise les doigts ben quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Niarkk monde cruel, et bien je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse, na ! )


	15. Combat

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Encore et toujours un nouveau chapitre, je suis gentille, je poste mais attention hein c'est la dernière des dernière fois…enfin si vous êtes sages je pourrais peut être faire un effort, je dis bien peut être hein. ;)

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Bien sûr qu'ils essayent de les provoquer, ils sont au courant de leur « situation » assez spécial. Defran ? Yeep, un grand messant comme je les nems. Noon…on n'est pas à la fin de la fic, mais je peux toujours les tuer et prendre d'autres persos principal xD Ouii, je sais que ta déception ne concerne pas ça, je m'en doute un peu…quoi que je suis d'une nature très optimiste, peut être que sortira un HP Yaoi ? Qui sait.

**E**me**r**au**d**e-**c**h**a**n : Mange coeur...alala…j'ai de drôle d'idée je l'avoue :s M'enfin Drago peut toujours enfiler sa carte de Superman si ça lui chante et puis, je suis sûre que ça lui irait bien…ahem…je m'égare…quoi qu'il en soit je reposte mais attention hein. :p

**M**i**n**i-**t**r**u**k : Mici ! Mici beaucoup, naan ! Faut pas que ton cœur lâche, après j'aurais les frais d'hôpital sur le dos .

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**C**om**b**at ▌

-

-

-

-

« Et comment on fait, hein ?! »

« T'as la mémoire courte…et nos cours de la pension tu te souviens ? »

Harry fixa Drago, son expression s'illumina un moment avant de sombrer de nouveau.

« Toi et moi savont pertinemment que nous sommes le pire duo que toute la pension ait jamais connue depuis sa création, enfin on arrive même pas à se toucher et tu voudrais qu'on livre un combat ensemble ?! »

Le blond soupira.

« Tu te souviens ce truc de la gélule qu'on nous a apprit récemment, on la réussit non ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à manger à un moment pareil ? »

Le jeune Serpentard se frappa violemment le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

« Bon, c'est moi qui nous ait mit dans cette galère, je vais nous en sortir inutile dans dire plus, tu te contentera juste de faire ce que je te dis »

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un mauvais coup ? Après tout, on se déteste toi et moi, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne veuilles pas te venger une énième fois de moi, c'est l'occasion rêvée après tout… »

Drago soupira de nouveau, décidément les bonnes actions ne le réussissaient pas.

« Je te haie d'accord c'est vrai, et si tu en veux la preuve on se battra à mort après ce combat avec les deux barjots, mais une seule fois dans ta vie, fais moi confiance »

Le Gryffondor était perdu dans ses pensées, fallait il qu'il lui fasse confiance, à lui ? Lui qui n'aurait sûrement pas hésiter à lui faire subir les plus atroces souffrances à l'époque, il voulait…l'aider ? Harry secoua la tête mais quand il la releva et qu'il vit l'expression déterminée de son rival, il ne put que s'inclinait.

« On va leur faire manger la poussière, à ces tordus »

Harry crut apercevoir un sourire amical de la part de Drago mais ce fut très bref. Ensemble, ils montèrent en direction de la grande Salle du château.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

« Alors les mauviettes ? Vous avez finit de brailler ? »

« Mais…qui êtes vous ? »

Le duo observait avec étonnement les adversaires qui se trouvaient devant eux, adultes et en pleine force de l'âge.

« C'est notre réelle forme, elle apparaît seulement dans ce château, à la pleine lune…et oh que vois je ? C'est la pleine lune ! »

Harry palit légèrement, serait il possible que son malheur soit définitif ? Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de se tournait vers Drago, lui ne vacillait pas.

« Bon on commence ou vous déclarez déjà forfait ? Dans tout les cas, on a gagné et vous ne ferez plus partie de ce monde » Siffla Defran en souriant.

« Potter…je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te dire ça mais…Crois en ta bonne étoile, on y arrivera ! »

« Ma bonne étoile ? Entre un exil avec mon pire ennemi et un combat livré avec un sorcier recherché par tout les services magiques et son acolyte vampire qui n'hésitera pas à nous tuer au moindre faux pas et bien je commence à me poser des questions… »

Malgré tout, Harry était prêt et Drago le savait, ils avaient un but en commun et il n'était pas question de laisser s'en tirer Salamandre et surtout Defran à si bon compte.

« Ça suffit, _Diffindo_ ! »

Les habits de Harry s'entredéchirèrent attirant les foudres rouges de Drago.

« Perverse »

Salamandre battit des cils en signe de provocation.

« Tu n'as encore rien vue, _Evanesco_ ! »

La jeune fille disparue, elle en profita pour se faufiler vers Harry et de le serrer dans ses bras si fort qu'il faillit défaillir avant de réapparaître dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Elle se fiche de nous ! » S'écria Drago vers Harry en pleine suspension du sol du à un _Leviscorpus_ lancé entre temps.

« Tu as une solution ?! »

« Oui mais elle ne va pas te plaire. »

Defran bailla grossièrement avant de tendre sa baguette d'un air funeste.

« J'en ai assez de ce cirque, désolé les gamins »

« Prend moi dans tes bras ! »

« Hein ?! »

Le blond se saisit violemment de Harry sans qu'il puisse réagir, son corps se tenait collé au torse de Drago et sa respiration devient plus saccadée. Leurs adversaires les regardés avant d'éclatés de rire.

« Câlin d'adieu ? »

« C'est trop mignon ! « Fit Defran avant de retendre sa baguette « Mais pas assez pour m'attendrir, _Mucus Ad Naus_… »

« _Finite Incantatem_ » Lança le blond, toujours dans les bras d'un Harry plus rouge que jamais.

Le sort s'arrêta sous les regards ébahis de Defran et Salamandre, cette dernière poussa un juron avant de relever la tête de fureur.

« C'est impossible ! Tu as sûrement triché, sinon comment aurais tu arrêté ce sort sans pouvoir utiliser ni baguette ni magie ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la magie…juste de la science » Répondit solennellement Drago moqueur, sous le regard furieux de la jeune fille.

« Et après ? Nous sommes plus fort que vous, ce n'est pas en ripostant de la sorte que vous allez gagner ! » S'interposa Defran, visiblement inquiet.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, l'air déterminé.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Prêt à quoi ? »

Sans prévenir, Drago posa sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, stupéfait Salamandre ne put retenir un « oh » d'exclamation avant de regarder les jeunes garçons se séparaient atrocement rouge.

« Re…regarde…dans…dans ta poche par Merlin !! » S'écria le blond troublé.

Harry trembla en fouillant dans sa poche quand il découvrit trois gélules de couleur rouge.

« C'est tout ? Des gélules ? Pitié ! »

Defran et Salamandre éclatèrent à nouveau à gorge déployée, Drago en profita pour se saisir une nouvelle fois de Harry ainsi que des gélules.

« _Waddiwasi_ ! »

En quelques secondes, les gélules se déplacèrent furtivement dans la bouche des deux visés qui ne purent réagir. Une douleur au ventre les prit de coup et ils tombèrent à terre sous un énorme fracas.

« On a réussi ? » S'enquit Harry précipitamment.

« Il faut croire que oui…je suis génial ! » Déclara Drago rayonnant de bonheur.

« Peut être mais tu embrasses très mal »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Piouff ! Drago a finalement réussit à s'en sortir…ben oui…ça aurait put être une Death fic après tout. Mais attendez…peut être que ça l'est ? On n'est pas encore à la fin…hé hé… mais ça se rapproche à grand pas, croyez moi. :D


	16. Félicitation

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Et viii, un nouveau chapitre ! Et dire que cette histoire a commençait au début de l'été, enfin je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente de l'avoir commençait et d'avoir par la même occasion découvert les histoires d'Harry Potter, dont certaines d'entres elles sont des p'tits bijoux d'ailleurs après quelques unes de mes lectures j'ai presque honte de poster la suite…aller je la poste quand même pour le plaisir.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**L**ee**l**o **c**al**a**ve**r**a : Folie dévastatrice? Yeah! Disons, que parfois j'ai de drôles d'idées et que…ben…retranscrit ça donne ça. Hé hé si Potter se met à la provoc' ça promet. :p

**E**mer**a**ude-**c**h**a**n : Ehh ben, un fou rire ! Rien que ça ? Contente que mes deux gigolos te fassent rire aux éclats ! Dray en superman ? Moi fantasmer :s ? Meuhh non, voyons ! Ah là là, quelle mauvaise langue ! Moi aussi j'appartiens à la communauté pas-touche-à-Dray-il-est-à-Ryry hum, hum !

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-O**d**d : Bah oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Drago est un élève modèle ! (Toussa, toussa), en tout cas mici ! C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de fic Yaoi et des DrayRy à profusion, yeah.

**S**a**t**i-s**a**n: Arff…Potty ! T'as pas honte de dire ça de Drago ? Ah celui là alors ! L'inconscient. /_smile/_

**S**h**y**e **Y**u**n**: Ben oui, faut bien casser le moment de Drake, sinon c'est pas droleeeuuh ! Aller Drago fait pas la tête…et s'il te plait…repose cette HACHE /_Se sauve en courant/_ mici pour ta review.

**M**i**n**i-tr**u**k: Rhaa mais c'est rien ça, après tout si je ne réponds pas, c'est pas drôle (_c'est moins ennuyant certes mais c'est pas drôle :p_) Et nan tu ne mourras pas et encore moins heureuse ! () du moins jusqu'à la fin de la fic, ouii le chapitre précédent était court tu as raison mais je n'avais pas le choix. (Toussa, toussa) Bref mici pour ta review. )

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**F**é**l**ici**t**a**t**io**n** ▌

-

-

-

-

« Comment ça j'embrasse mal, Potter ? Avoue que c'est le meilleur baiser que tu auras eu de toute ta vie ! »

« Si c'est le cas, je veux bien me pendre sans plus tarder ! » Taquina Harry en se dirigeant vers leurs adversaires à terre.

« Minute Potter, et maintenant on fait quoi ? L'autre folle nous a abandonné ici »

Harry se tourna d'un quart de pouce vers son interlocuteur et afficha une mine souriante en essayant de lui faire quelques signes.

« A quoi tu joues ? Je suis très sérieux, en plus d'être folle, cette veille chouette déplumée nous force à assimiler des cours débiles et sans intérêt…résultat : Je me retrouve à t'embrasser pour sauver ma peau ! »

« Malfoy »

« Et toi, en bon chouchou tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande sans broncher ! Aucune solidarité, et voilà où nous nous retrouvons actuellement à cause de toi et de cette…cette…je ne trouve même pas d'adjectif pour la qualifiée ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, si j'aurais su que vous m'appréciez autant peut être que j'aurais prit des mesures plus radicales pour votre petite personne si formidable ! »

Le blond déglutit péniblement et à la vue de son professeur, Mme Farctum, se raidit à vue d'œil.

«Heureusement pour vous, je ne tiendrais pas compte de vos dires vue les exploits que vous avez réussit à accomplir. »

La bonne femme cligna des yeux et claqua des doigts assez fortement, le château redevient ruine et leurs adversaires disparurent comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un long et pénible rêve, pas vraiment un cauchemar puisque la victoire avait été leur.

Drago observa les alentours avant de pousser un long soupir, soupir qui se transforma par la suite en rire satirique, sous l'expression perplexe du professeur et de Harry par la même occasion.

« Alors tout cela n'était qu'un « jeu » ? Une sorte de cours approfondi où on risque notre peau rien que pour la pratique ? Potty et moi sommes des pions à votre merci, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses » Répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules sous les regards ébahis du Gryffondor et du Serpentard.

« Mais on peut aussi voir ça autrement... »

Les élèves clignèrent des yeux un moment, avant de sursauter sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement provenant de la foule se tenant un peu partout autour d'eux et acclamant les jeunes garçons au grand étonnement de ces derniers.

« Qu'est ce ? » Demanda Drago à la limite de la syncope, tellement sa surprise était grande.

« Et bien monsieur Malfoy, vous et votre partenaire Potter êtes des héros ! » Déclara solennellement Mme Farctum.

« Héros ? » Gémit presque Harry en rougissant sous les acclamations de la foule.

« Ben quoi Potter, t'es pas encore habitué depuis le temps ? » Ironisa le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui provoqua plusieurs évanouissements de la part de certaines personnes du public.

« Tu peux parler monsieur sexyment vôtre, Malfoy »

« Potty chou, serais tu jaloux ? T'inquiète pas tu resteras toujours mon fan numéro 1 » Répliqua Drago sur un ton enjoué.

« LES GARÇONS ! Pourrais je avoir votre attention ne serait ce qu'une minute ? Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir le pourquoi du comment ?! » S'exclama le professeur assez fort pour que ses élèves l'entendent entre les cris de la foule et leur propre jérémiade.

« Pas vraiment… » Siffla Drago, d'un air exaspéré.

La bonne femme, ne tenant pas compte des plaintes du Serpentard se positionna face à ses élèves et la foule, et après quelques grognements pour obtenir le silence fit apparaître un micro.

« Génial, manquez plus qu'elle pousse la chansonnette et la fête est à son comble !»

Des rires se firent entendre se qui poussa Mme Farctum à un énième soupir.

« Vous avez finit que je puisse commencer ? »

Drago allait une nouvelle fois répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha en appliquant délicatement la paume de sa main sur la bouche de l'effronté qui poussa un juron inaudible.

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car durant prés de un siècle nos semblables et nous même avons pourchasser l'un des plus haut duo de criminelle sorcier, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Salamandre Goblin et Defran Scoltre. Et ceux, malgré leur adhésion à la pension sous leur forme enfantine, il y a quelques années de cela. Or depuis quelques temps, leurs pouvoirs étaient redevenus incontrôlables à un tel point qu'il était à présent devenue primordiale de mettre un terme à cette sorcellerie. Malheureusement, selon une vieille prophétie sortant d'on ne sait où, le seul moyen d'y mettre un terme était de revenir dans le passé pour vaincre ces terribles sorciers et conjurer le sort. De tous les duos de sorciers ayant combattu, vous êtes les seuls à être revenus vivants et vainqueurs ! Evitant ainsi, le pire des malheur à la population sorcière ainsi que moldu. Pour résumer, vous êtes de véritables héros ! »

Et, alors que Drago commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Harry, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit une nouvelle fois. Faisant trembler les ruines de tout le château.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Il devait être quatre heures du matin, et c'était la onzième boisson alcoolisée que Drago commandait au comptoir, sous l'œil fatidique de Harry qui lui vida sa chope.

« Qu'est ce…hic…il te…hic…preeeennd Potty…hic ? »

« Tu es complètement ivre Malfoy, ça te réussit pas » Siffla Harry en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Ooooh ! Hic…tu prends…hic…sooooiinn…de…moaah ? »

Harry secoua la tête, ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit au village de Angora et leur professeur était carrément affalé sur la table du bar, baillant au corneille. Pourtant ses pensées étaient restées au château, plus particulièrement au combat livré.

« Malfoy ? »

Le jeune garçon passa une main lasse sur sa chevelure blonde avant de tourner ses yeux gris sur les émeraudes de Harry, lui provoquant un frisson indescriptible.

« C'est…hic…moaah…P'tty…pourkoiii ? »

« Je...enfin...Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait...le combat et tout...enfin...c'est grâce à toi ! »

Le Serpentard perdit pied sur son tabouret et s'affala sur le cou de Harry, se callant contre son épaule, les yeux brillant et sa peau douce frottant légèrement sa nuque. Son souffle traversa celui de Harry qui déglutit péniblement.

« Hic…Potter…T'es mon…pote ! »

Harry soupira, il était ivre, inutile de lui parler, ça ne ferait que tourmenter un peu plus son esprit, il le releva sur son tabouret et partit rejoindre une chambre à l'étage. Le bar faisant aussi hôtel.

« Atteennds ! » S'écria Drago en attrapant le bras du Gryffondor.

« Laisse moi, tu empestes l'alcool Malfoy ! » Gémit Harry en essayant de se débattre de l'emprise du garçon.

« Je t'aime ! »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta de battre un moment et tout devient floue l'espace d'un instant, avant d'entendre le grand fracas produit du Serpentard affalé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, un sourire hébété collé aux lèvres.

Le jeune garçon détourna le regard et rejoint sa chambre les lèvres tremblantes et le regard embué.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Voilou pour cette suite, les postes vont sûrement être plus réguliers, bref je vous tiens au courant pour la suite en espérant que celle là vous aura plus !


	17. Directeur

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Alors, bientôt la rentrée / _se prend une baffe_/ okay, je vous laisse profiter et puis c'est encore l'été, profitons en. Et que voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Tout chaud, tout beau et rien que pour vous !

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**L**ee**l**o **c**al**a**ve**r**a : Pauvre p'tit Ryry, le spectacle n'est pas très beau à voir...photo interdite / _confisque l'appareil_/ enfin nous allons y voir un peu plus clair (ou floue ?) dans ce chapitre.

**S**a**t**i-s**a**n: Oui, on peut dire que l'histoire a fait un pas...mais dans quel sens? Hum…je doute, les Gryffons sont compliqués c'est vrai, mais Drago peut être pire je pense. )

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-O**d**d : Vii, l'alcool le vice…ou comment Drago arrive à faire une déclaration (_no coment_), et oui Harry Potter ça ne peut que vouloir dire héros, qui dit héros dit aussi raisonnable /_logique ?Heu…pas toujours_/ je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

**E**m**e**r**a**ude **C**h**a**n: Bah, il n'y avait pas grand chose à comprendre puisque Drago s'est endormi :p (celui là alors...). Oh! Ne te casse rien, je ne voudrais pas te " Killer de funny" xD bon j'arrête avec ça. Aller trop de suspence, tue le suspence, la suite.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**D**ir**e**ct**e**ur ▌

-

-

-

-

« Par Clochette, les garçons ? Où êtes vous ?! »

Il devait être un peu plus de midi quand le professeur se réveilla en trombe, un mal de tête assez prenant surplombait sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Aller, debout gros fainéant ! »

« Gnéé ? »

Le blond se releva avec peine, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et une migraine de tous les diables.

« Où…où sommes nous ? »

« Dans un bar » Répondit amèrement la voix du brun, descendant fraîchement les escaliers. Drago rougit légèrement à sa vue, lui qui était d'habitude si impeccable se tenait là, accroupit et les cheveux…par Merlin…les cheveux… décoiffés ?!

« Eh ben, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire la fête dignement ! » Déclara le professeur en lançant un sort d'apparence pour un état plus convenable.

« Et moi ?! Non, mais regardez mes cheveux ! Mes cheveux, ils sont…en pétard, on dirait Potter ! »

« Vous, vous prendrez une douche en rentrant »

« C'est un scandale ! J'exige une douche, des vêtements propres et du gel ! »

« Tu veux peut être que je mette un costume de soubrette aussi ? » Ironisa Harry, en passant la porte, derrière son professeur suivit du blond, lançant quelques grognements.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

Pendant tout le trajet, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était même tenu à l'écart du blond qui ne savait plus trop où il en était avec cette affreuse migraine sur le crâne. Ce n'est que, quand ils rejoignirent le seuil de leur chambre, que Harry finit par regarder Drago.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, tu nous fais une crise existentielle c'est ça ? » Fit le blond en tendant sa main pour se saisir de la poignée, mais Harry lui retint fermement ;

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Le changement ? Notre relation, depuis cette histoire de partenaire…enfin tu vois… » Balbutia le brun, se donnant un air sévère mais en faite terriblement gêné.

Le blond soupira.

« Ecoute Potter, j'ai une migraine atroce là en ce moment et… »

« Ouai et au faîte Malfoy, coupa Harry en empoignant la poignée, moi aussi je t'aime »

Le Serpentard resta quelque seconde abasourdi, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la chambre, cette même chambre qui s'était transformée, rapetissant à vue d'œil, et prenant des couleurs assez froides.

« Maudit Potter » Cracha Drago en s'affalant sur son lit, tandis que Harry prenait une douche, froide mais ça Malfoy ne le savait pas.

Son esprit était tourmenté, et c'est seulement quand sa migraine s'arrêta que le blond réalisa avec horreur les paroles du Gryffondor. Son poing se ferma douloureusement. Pour qui ce Potter de malheur se prenait il pour osé déconcerter un Malfoy? Et c'est avec toute la fureur du monde, que Drago Malfoy frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, entre ouverte.

« Potter !! »

Aucune réponse, qu'est ce que cette salle de bain pouvait être grande, et tous ces miroirs…mais c'est Harry qu'ils montrent tous ? Harry qui sourit, il rougit, et porte l'uniforme de Serpentard.

« Par Salazar, c'est un cauchemar !»

Drago gesticulait dans tous les sens, espérant voir apparaître son propre reflet, il n'y avait que Potter, Potter et…le torse de Potter ?!

« On rêvasse, monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le blond sursauta à la vue d'une vielle connaissance, le spectre. Encore et toujours lui, et encore au mauvais moment pour changer.

« Monsieur Potter se trouve en ce moment même dans mon bureau, d'ailleurs nous vous attendions »

« Votre bureau ? » Répéta le blond, un peu déboussolé.

« Oui…belle pièce hein ? »

Cette fois Drago prenait une teinte violette qui lui allait à ravir.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau…tout n'est que miroir et puis, pourquoi Potter est le reflet de tous ? Encore un adhérant du fan club Potty-mon-héros-de-toujours ? » Fit Drago, les nerfs à vifs.

« C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant…les miroirs sont les reflets de la chambre de votre âme »

C'était maintenant l'arc-en-ciel qui rayonnait sur le visage de Drago, le faisant passer du vert au rose en un temps record.

« Que…vous voulez dire ?! Que c'est mon âme qui s'y reflète ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Il y a Potter partout enfin ! Vous vous trompez ! » S'écria soudainement le blond, évitant de justesse l'explosion des verres.

« Les miroirs ne mentent jamais » Répondit simplement le spectre en se transplanant avec un Serpentard des plus déconcerté.

**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**X**I**

« Asseyez vous, Monsieur Malfoy »

Drago s'exécuta, jetant un léger coup d'œil à Harry assit juste à côté, le regard vide.

« Je tenais tout particulièrement à vous féliciter pour votre exploit de la veille, un acte de bravoure digne des plus grands…bien qu'il n'y est rien d'étonnant dans tout cela étant donné votre potentiel d'équipe. »

Harry acquiesce durement de la tête, Drago lui restait les yeux à terre et l'expression confuse.

« Mais sachez, qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de l'affrontement que vous devrez livrer dans peu de temps. Cette affrontement est d'ailleurs d'une importance capitale, pour vous tout comme pour nous, il est donc nécessaire de maintenir une bonne entente »

Le spectre se tourna légèrement vers le blond qui voulut mourir sur place à cet instant.

« Une entente ? Pff…vous parlez d'une entente ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il me déteste, tout ceci n'était qu'un coup de chance, connaissant la vaine légendaire de Potter, c'était prévisible ! » S'exclama Drago en frappant son poing contre le bureau.

« Ah oui vraiment ? Et bien, nous verrons cela à l'affrontement…Oh et monsieur Malfoy, à l'avenir, évitez de trop penser à votre partenaire torse nu, ça fait mauvais genre… »

Un « bam » raisonna à travers la pièce, tandis que le spectre sortit de son bureau étouffant un petit rire.

« Tu es vraiment tordu, Malfoy » Fit Harry en souriant malgré tout, avant d'enjamber son partenaire à terre.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Potter, ce spectre est déglingué c'est tout » marmonna Drago en se relevant encore plus rouge qu'au paravent.

« Je suis réaliste Malfoy, mais peut être que toi tu ne l'es pas assez ? »

Harry sortit de la pièce laissant un Malfoy traînant des pieds, le regard emplit de haine essayant de maintenir une expression neutre en regagnant sa chambre.

Un nouveau « bam » raisonna.

« Un lit…pour deux personnes ?! MERLIN, aides moi !! »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Arf…Pauvre Drago. Alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre/ _chibi eyes_/ bientôt la fin, déjà ! Bon on se revoit pour la suite. :) Au faîtes, vous avez aimé mon nouveau one-shot/_puppy eyes_/ il était pas terrible, je l'avoue. :)


	18. Longue nuit

Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Vous avez passé de bonne vacance ? Pas trop dure la rentrée /_SBAFFF_ /Ok. J'aurai eu le mérite (culot) d'avoir tenté non ? Je pourrais vous présentez mes plus plates excuses encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez enfin par me pardonner tous ces mois de retard mais…Au moins, c'est la preuve que je suis encore vivante, non /_SBAFF_/ Bon d'accord, je passe en outre mes études, et tout le blabla de ma vie (on s'en fiche non ?) et vous poste gentiment ce nouveau chapitre où j'embête encore plus Drakichou ; Pour vous, chers lecteurs, en signe de pardon et non pour mon petit plaisir personnel (muhahaha :p) voici la suite…/_S'éclipse tranquillement_/

_Merci encore pour vos reviews (Particulièrement à Sati-san et Mini-truk, dont je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur trés gentilles reviews !) J'vous aimeuuuh._ ;D

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌L_**o**_**n**g**ue n**u**i**t ▌

-

-

-

-

Draco se frotta les yeux avec rigueur, comme pour effacer toute trace de cette image. Lui et Potter, ensemble, partageant leur couche comme un jeune couple innocent !

« Tiens, un lit » Fit Harry en haussant les épaules, sous les yeux écarquillaient de Drago, s'attendant à un semblant de compréhension.

« Et ça ne te fait rien ?! » S'écria presque le blond encore raide, les bras ballants, regardant son compagnon de chambre avec horreur.

« Non… » Harry s'arrêta soudainement, il se tourna vers Drago, un sourire machiavélique collé aux lèvres. « Oh…Je vois, je ne te ferais rien si c'est ce que tu penses »

Le blond rougit furieusement.

« Je proteste » Gémit Drago en grimpant sur le lit comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Que les choses soient claires Potter, il n'est pas question qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ! »

« Je suis fatigué » Fit simplement Harry en passant par la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrouverte.

De son côté, Drago enfila ce qui semblait être un bas de pyjama, ce vieux spectre pervers ne réussirait pas à les faire dormir ensemble, foie de Malfoy, ce satyre pourrait toujours se pendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au coin des murs, des tableaux, on aurait dit qu'ils le fixaient. Drago dodelina de la tête, la fatigue avait tendance à le rendre un semblant paranoïaque.

« Réfléchissons » Pensa Drago en enlevant quelques couvertes « Il n'est pas question que je dorme sur le plancher, une personne de ma classe n'y survivrait pas, alors je forcerais Potter à s'y installer »

« A au faite Malfoy » Lança Harry par l'entrebâille de la porte. « Tu peux toujours courir pour que je dorme à même le sol ».

« Plan numéro un, échoué » Pensa de nouveau Drago en grinçant des dents, comment ce type avait il pu prévoir le coup ? Etait il prévisible à ce point ?

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de plan de rechange, oh et puis zut ! Il devait sortir pour se changer les idées. Drago marcha sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de franchir la porte d'entrée mais en vain, le verrou magique c'était enclenché de l'extérieur.

« Sale spectre vicieux » Pesta Drago le moins fort possible.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution, et, même si il savait qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts pour longtemps, il devait le faire.

« Allo ? » Appela Drago, tenant le combiné magique de sa main droite.

« Tiens, n'est ce pas ce très cher Dray ? » Répondit joyeusement son interlocuteur. « Alors, toujours pas d'enfants ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Potter est assez prude mais dans le fond je suis sûr que… »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! » Hurla Drago en rougissant malgré lui. « L'heure est grave ! »

« Oh non…Déjà le divorce ? »

Il venait à peine de décrocher que déjà, Drago se maudissait d'avoir appeler Blaise.

« Ecoute moi pour une fois » Commença le blond en roulant des yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu ferais si…enfin…Tu devais dormir avec un…une fille mais que cette fille…Tu ne veux pas mais… »

« Mmh intéressant, tu pourrais me le redire encore une fois ? T'es tellement mignon quand tu veux me cacher quelque chose ! »

« Biiiiip de biiiip, sale biiiip de ta biiiip !! »

« Oh, c'est que tu deviens vulgaire toi avec le temps » Fit Blaise en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire devant la gêne apparente de son ami. « Désolé Drago, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est là où tu te trouves mais ici j'ai un cours »

« Et ma réponse ?! » S'impatiente Drago, tremblant de fureur.

« Dors avec lui » Répondit Blaise en raccrochant de suite après provoquant un mal de tête atroce à Drago.

Alors Blaise savait de qui il s'agissait ? Draco tenta de se donnait la mort en se fracassant la tête contre le plancher mais, après outre mesure, il se dit que c'était vraiment inhumain de priver le monde de sa personne.

Finalement, Harry finit par sortir de la salle de bain, en pyjama lui aussi, et sans se poser plus de question, fixa Drago en souriant, s'installa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Drago le regardait faire d'un air de mépris, lui ça tout ça lui était bien égal, le bougre.

Et maintenant ?

Drago haussa les épaules, las, Blaise avait sûrement raison et c'était effrayant à reconnaître. Il enleva ses chaussures et lentement, pénétra sous la chaude couverture en jetant des petits coups d'œil vers Harry qui dormait à poing fermé.

« La journée aura été rude » Pensa Drago en fermant ses paupières à son tour.

Cependant le sommeil ne venait pas, le blond avait beau gesticuler, compter les moutons ou même encore fredonner une vieille berceuse, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et pourtant il se sentait vraiment exténué. Drago se tourna machinalement sur le côté droit et aperçu Harry, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche fermée, on aurait dit un ange…

« Non ! » Hoqueta Drago, un nœud se formant dans son ventre.

Mais la tentation était là, le brun était si vulnérable que n'importe qui aurait pu lui sauter dessus sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Potter, tu ne devrais pas sous estimer ton sex appel » Pensa Drago en s'approchant, tel un félin, sur sa proie.

Harry dormait sur le dos, le blond en profita pour se surélever et se maintenir avec ses bras prés de sa poitrine. Drago regarda attentivement le Gryffondor, ses cheveux blonds retombant légèrement sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu plus de sorte que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelque centimètre du sien.

Si attirant…

Drago se penchait maintenant vers ses lèvres, et, au moment où celles-ci allaient assouvir leur désir, il s'arrêta apercevant une lueur verte à l'entrebâille des paupières de Harry. Pris de panique d'avoir pu être repéré, Drago voulu s'extirper au plus vite, mais, ses bras tremblants le trahissait. Il retomba sur le corps du jeune garçon qui poussa un « ouch » de douleur.

« Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry en sommeillant toujours.

« Oui Potter ? » Fit Drago instinctivement. « Tu peux te rendormir, je cherchais juste quelque cho… »

Sans prévenir, Harry se cramponna à Drago et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en continuant à fermer les yeux. Drago sentit le rouge lui montait une nouvelle fois, et voulut s'extirper de l'emprise du brun mais ses lèvres étaient si douces.

Le souffle court, Drago caressa doucement les cheveux du brun qui souriait satisfait avant de replonger dans le pays des songes. Le blond expira un grand coup, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait put lui passer par la tête ? Etait il en manque de la gente féminine à ce point ?

« Je ferais mieux de me coucher… » Pensa Drago l'esprit encore embué par la fatigue.

Il se tourna mainte fois avant de trouver la position adéquate, quand il sentit des mains se serrer contre lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Potter le prenait vraiment pour un ourson ou quoi ? Finalement, il décida de se lever, tant pis pour son cycle de sommeil, Potter allait le tuer avec tout ses « gestes déplacés ».

Bizarrement, la porte s'était déverrouillée. Malfoy jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Potter et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se palpant la lèvre inférieure.

« Maudite tentation » Susurra Drago en passant la porte.

Le couloir était vide, et des portes apparaissaient et disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de son avancé. Le blond marcha instinctivement sur la pointe des pieds. Mais où était il passé ? Ses pensées se bousculèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez sur un individu, à priori de sa taille.

« Excusez moi…» Gémit le Serpentard déboussolé.

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoi que se soit, Drago tenta de contourner la personne mais cette dernière ne voulait visiblement pas bouger.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda précipitamment le blond alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de passer.

« Neveer salz » Répondit durement une voix rauque.

« C'est une blague ?! » S'écria Drago fixant la silhouette d'un air menaçant.

Après un court silence, le blond reprit son calme et posa ses mains délicatement sur ses hanches.

« Bien, et puis-je savoir où se trouve la sortie ? »

L'inquisiteur désigna une porte brillant au loin, Drago prit les devants et fila droit devant, se retournant pour voir la personne disparaître au loin. Une fois devant la porte, il essaya de déchiffrer l'inscription en haut de la poignée.

« _A celui qui cède au tourment d'un fantasme inachevé _»

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce cirque ? » Pensa Drago en ouvrant la porte.

Le blond hoqueta de stupeur en voyant Poudlard sous ses pieds, il atterrit violemment prés du sol cogneur qu'il évita de justesse. Il aperçut Potter et courut vers lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir le Survivant. Drago lui fit signe mais Harry traversa sans se soucier de sa présence.

« Depuis quand ce balafré de malheur m'ignore comme ça ? » Gémit Drago en se mettant en travers de sa route.

Mais Harry réussit tout de même à le contourner…Non, il ne l'avait pas contourné, il l'avait survolé ! Potter était passé à travers le corps du blond qui hoqueta de stupeur.

« Par Salazar, de prisonnier je passe à fantôme maintenant ?! » S'écria Drago en suivant à la trace le survivant pénétrant dans la salle commune Serpentard.

« Potter tente un suicide? » Fit Drago en suivant la scène avec attention.

Harry filait droit sans se soucier des regards que lui jetaient les verts argent, il se dirigeait droit vers…Drago. Enfin, l'autre Drago, celui de la scène pas le spectre.

« Rhaaa, mais pourquoi le monde sorcier est parfois si compliqué ? » Gémit le blond en se fixant lui-même. « Mmh…Je suis vraiment joli garçon »

« _Tiens Potty, qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici, en territoire interdit ?_ » _Provoqua le blond d'une voix suave._

« _La ferme Malfoy, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, maintenant rend le moi _»

Le blond tenait dans sa main gauche une baguette enveloppée d'un ruban, apparemment cassée. Drago se rappelait de ça maintenant, cette baguette…Elle appartenait au père de Harry, c'était un cadeau ou un signe d'adieu… « Enfin, c'était quelque chose de précieux quoi ! »

« _Rend moi tout de suite la baguette de Ron !_ » _Rugit Potter de plus en plus énerver._

Ah non perdu, bon, certes une baguette magique c'est important pour un sorcier, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat.

« _Et si je refuse ? _»

Le brun se saisit brutalement des lèvres du Serpentard, le forçant à s'allonger, heureusement que tout le monde était parti à la grande Salle sinon ça aurait fait un scandale. Drago répondit au baiser, et sans prendre garde, lâcha la baguette que Harry reprit soudainement. Le blond se releva, dupé, la honte se voyait sur son visage comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« _Serpentard !_ » _Lâcha Drago en voyant filer Harry, sifflotant gaiement._

« Eh ! Une minute, la scène ne s'était pas du tout déroulée de cette façon ! » Protesta Drago à côté de son souvenir, boudant tous les deux dans leur coin.

« _Il a réagit comme prévue_ » _Fit Drago une fois Potter loin de vue. Et il quitta lui aussi la salle d'un air satisfait._

Drago, le vrai, quand à lui, restait les bras ballants encore bouleversé. Si ce n'était pas un souvenir alors c'était quoi ? Certes, la scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais « ça » n'était pas dans le souvenir.

« C'était un désir » Fit un homme sortit de nulle part. « Cette scène, tu te l'étais imaginé dans ton esprit lors de ta confrontation avec Harry, autrement dit, c'était une « fantasme » ».

« Je fantasme sur Potter maintenant ? » Fit Drago en riant d'un rire jaune.

L'homme haussa les épaules et désigna un placard prés du fauteuil où était installé « l'autre Drago » au par avant.

« La prochaine étape » Déclara l'homme avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Génial, qu'est ce que ça va être maintenant ? Potter postulant pour un film porno dont j'aurais moi-même imaginé le scénario ? » Pesta Drago en entrant tant bien que mal dans le placard.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude (si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ;p) j'espère que vous avez aimé ! L'histoire prend une autre tournure, je vous attends donc avec impatience pour le prochain chapitre avec le monde terrifiant de « Neveer salz » (en espérant, avant l'année prochaine) En attendant, I loove review (Elle a osé). :D


	19. Le royaume des rêves

Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Mmh…Je crois que là, je pourrai obtenir la médaille de l'écrivaine amatrice la plus incompétente de tous les temps ! J'en suis réellement navrée, il faut dire que j'ai été occupée ces temps-ci et puis il y avait l'OS « Sparadraps » qu'il me tardait de terminer… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Et encore pardon pour l'attente, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera pour bientôt et non plus dans six mois…

Merci encore pour tous vos review, je les lis avec grande attention, et merci à _Lucid Nightmare _pour sa gentille review :3

* * *

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **

**Warning** : Est il obligatoire de le préciser ? Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

* * *

▌**L**e R**o**y**a**ume d**e**s Rê**v**es ▌

-

-

-

-

« Pour la dernière fois Malfoy » Commença Harry d'une voix passablement exaspérée « Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de répéter _ça_, ça veut dire quoi d'abord Neveer salz ? »

Le blond dévisagea son camarade d'infortune avec un regard haineux qui lui était propre. Il porta ensuite un doigt sur ses lèvres frigorifiées et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en tachant tout de même de conserver sa « prestance » habituelle.

« Je refuse de me répéter ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! Je l'ai vu ! De mes propres yeux, je te le dis, cet endroit… »

Drago ne put terminer sa phrase tant le regard narquois de Potter l'accablait, il ne le croyait pas, ça se lisait dans ses pupilles vertes rieuses. Mais pourtant, il l'avait vu, c'était une évidence, il n'était pas fou bon sang de bois ! Le blond lâcha un énième soupir en direction du gryffondor et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures.

« Par pitié Malfoy, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin… » Susurra Harry en dévisageant le Serpentard. « Raconte moi plutôt comment tu as pu te sortir de ce terrifiant royaume… »

Drago pesta à n'en plus pouvoir, sortant la tête des couvertures pour pouvoir proliférer toutes sortes d'injures. Oh et puis zut, Potter pouvait bien se moquer, il s'en fichait pas mal, après tout il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu. Ce seul souvenir suffit à lui arracher une grimace auquelle Harry réagit par un petit rire doux.

« C'était si terrible que ça ? » Demanda Harry en observant plus attentivement le teint livide du blond.

« Pire » Lâcha Drago dans un souffle en écarquillant les yeux. « Même toi tu n'aurais pu affronter un tel danger…Je me demande même comment j'ai fais moi pour m'en sortir indemne »

« Même toi… » Répéta Harry en souriant gaiement. « Tu me mets sur un pied d'estale maintenant ? »

Drago rougit légèrement, ce qui aura eu le mérite de mettre un peu de couleur sur son teint incroyablement blafard. Potter le prenait à la plaisanterie ? Parfait, il allait jouer lui aussi… Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage quand bien même Harry regretta ses paroles et dévia son regard sur la petite pendule.

« Ça va bientôt être l'heure » Reprit Harry sur un ton nonchalant.

« Je m'en fiche » Cracha Drago en prenant son air légendaire du boudeur agacé par tout.

Le jeune gryffondor dodelina de la tête, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la pendule et son colocataire. Une grimace s'empara de son visage, il se crispa légèrement et plissa les yeux d'un air accablé. Sa bouche s'entrouvrît plusieurs fois, mais jamais un son n'en sortait. C'était une évidence pour Drago, Harry semblait…tourmenté. Voir complètement fou, pauvre petit, il était pourtant si jeune…

« Quoi ?! » Lâcha Drago d'un ton ne cachant pas son impatience.

Harry sembla sortir de ses rêveries en entendant le son de la voix familière qu'il connaissait tant, il s'approcha du blond et le dévisagea longuement avant de taper du poing contre sa paume de main. Geste qui signifiait qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Mais bien sûr, tu as franchi les portes du royaume des rêves » Révéla Harry avec un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Le royaume des rêves ? » Répéta Drago, complètement hébété.

« Oui…J'ai fais des recherches sur cette établissement, et il paraîtrait qu'il a été construit sur la porte céleste menant aux royaumes des rêves, c'est dingue non ? »

Harry semblait comme un gamin à qui on aurait révélé l'existence de petits êtres bleus au fin fond de la galaxie. Ce comportement aura eu le mérite d'attendrir Drago quelques secondes…Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réalise l'ampleur des faits.

« Attends, déjà, comment t'as pu te renseigner sur cet espèce de prison ? » Demanda Drago sceptique mais néanmoins de plus en plus intéressé.

« Tu te rappelles quand j'étais dans le bureau du Spectre (_cf__ : chap 17_), tu n'étais pas encore là…J'en ai profité pour poser quelques questions… »

Un vague souvenir de miroir, de Potter et d'allusions perverses pour le moins accablantes traversa l'esprit de Drago qui hocha vivement la tête d'un geste nauséeux.

Un silence s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes tous deux pensifs, silence qui se brisa soudainement par un cri de stupeur du brun, regardant Drago avec affolement.

« Tu es allé dans l'un des royaumes des rêves…C'est formellement interdit ! Tu risques Azkaban si on t'attrape ! » S'écria Harry dans un souffle.

Drago choqué par les propos de son camarade tituba dans sa direction, les traits renfrognés et le visage légèrement crispé.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi de l'endroit où je me trouvais ? C'est peut être ma faute si cet espèce de cage pour sorciers déglingués possède en plus le moyen d'accéder à un des royaumes les plus dangereux de tout l'univers sorcier ! » Déclara Drago d'un ton furibond.

Harry le contempla, le blond semblait tout simplement furieux, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » Gémit le blond d'une voix plus douce cette fois-ci, mais légèrement sarcastique sur les bords.

« Comprends moi, je t'imaginais croupir à Azkaban sans ton précieux gel, et je ne pus réprimé un petit rire… » Répondit Harry en se retenant de rire de plus belle.

Drago haussa les yeux au ciel, ce type était décidément trop insupportable pour lui.

« Bon reprenons » Fit Harry en voyant l'air passivement agacé du Serpentard. « Alors, c'était comment ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, la fatigue se faisant ressentir un peu plus chaque fois qu'il osait affronter la curiosité de son cher colocataire d'infortune.

« Le royaume des rêves idiot, quoi d'autre ! » Siffla le brun, accablé par la non constance du Serpentard.

Drago le dévisagea un moment, devait-il vraiment lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu ? Non pas que ces souvenirs soient tellement désagréables, non…Enfin si, ils l'étaient ! C'était même bien trop gênant pour l'exprimer. Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir, sentant le regard pesant de Harry sur lui. Oh bout d'une bonne vingtaine de seconde qui lui avait semblée interminable, Drago se prit d'un léger frisson.

« C'était…effroyable » Lâcha-t-il brusquement d'une voix à peine audible.

« Effroyable ? » Répéta Harry en écarquilla les yeux. « Mais…Le royaume des rêves est censé t'apporter du bien…Voir même une espèce de plaisir en quelque sorte »

Drago bondit de son lit, furibond, en entendant ces mots. Du plaisir, qu'il disait ? L'inconscient ! Ce qu'il avait vécu là bas était tout sauf agréable, c'était même plus qu'insupportable…C'était…C'était…C'était Potter quoi ! Une moue de dégoût s'empara du blond, attisant la curiosité du Gryffondor se penchant un peu plus au dessus de lui.

« Je vois… » Constata Harry en ne cessant de dévisager le blond d'un œil alerte. « Et sinon, il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? Pour te guider ? Il parait que c'est la plus jolie et attirante femme de tout le royaume des sorciers qui te guide à travers ce « paradis de l'extase » c'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry d'un air rêveur.

Drago déglutit devant ce spectacle, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, Potter fantasme, et bien, il allait être déçu.

« Rien de tout cela ! » Coupa Drago une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. « Enfin… » Il s'arrêta, tentant de se souvenir au mieux. «…Je n'ai pas vraiment vu la personne, je sais juste qu'elle était de ma taille et que sa voix était douce, mais masculine cependant »

Harry sembla déçu ce qui eu pour effet de renforcer le sourire victorieux de Drago, néanmoins, lui aussi aurait aimé une bien jolie jeune femme pour l'accompagner dans ce qui semblait être, le pire des cauchemars de tous les temps.

« Et bien, mon pauvre Malfoy, il semblerait que même le royaume le plus enchanté du monde magique ne veuille pas te faire jouir des plaisirs qu'il procure d'ordinaire » Fit Harry en riant pleinement.

Drago s'offusqua, il voulut répondre quelque chose mais une silhouette se dessinant dans l'entrebâille de la porte vint rompre la discussion.

« Encore là ? » Susurra une voix familière en se rapprochant des deux jeunes hommes l'observant les yeux écarquillés.

« Le professeur de Magie de l'âme et de l'esprit ! » S'écria presque Harry, apparemment triomphant d'avoir su mettre une « nom » sur la bonne femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Il y en a au moins un qui se rappelle de moi » Siffla le professeur en observant Drago d'un regard accusateur, ce dernier se figeât immédiatement sur place.

« Oui et bien, je vous signal que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment présentée à nous, c'est difficile de se rappeler d'une personne quand on ne connaît pas son nom ! » Pesta Drago en se renfrognant un peu plus.

Harry le fusilla du regard et Drago, ne sachant plus où se mettre devant tant de regards accusateurs, n'eut d'autre choix que de lui tirer la langue. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étouffer un petit rire.

« Et bien, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé tous les deux… » Déclara-t-elle en les observant tour à tour.

Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra légèrement, Drago ne releva pas mais ne perdit pas de son mordant pour autant.

« Alors, que nous vaut cette petite visite surprise ? » Demanda le blond en appuyant bien sur le mot de la fin de façon à souligner particulièrement son agacement.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur, entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt, après plusieurs secondes de ce qui semblait être de la réflexion, elle pointa du doigt l'entrée de la salle de bain.

« Vous avez déjà essayé de vous regarder dans un des miroirs ? » Demanda la bonne femme en pesant chacun des mots prononcés.

La question résonna dans la pièce, d'une part parce que Drago était furieux que cette espèce de vieille folle est osé esquiver sa question sans lui apporter la moindre considération, d'autre part parce que la réponse aboutirait sans nulle doute à une nouvelle histoire abracadabrante, et ça, c'était tout simplement inadmissible.

« Malfoy, oui » Lâcha Harry d'un regard rieur.

Le traître ! Le blond le fusilla du regard ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser la curiosité du professeur qui focalisa toute son attention sur lui. Bon, il est vrai qu'il avait déjà tenté l'expérience, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer non ? C'était une salle de bain après tout, et puis, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la beauté que mère nature vous a gentiment offert.

« Ah ? » Fit simplement la bonne femme en clignant des yeux.

Drago laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, finalement, il n'y aurait peut être pas d'histoires abracadabrantes…

« Oui, sauf qu'il a vu mon reflet » Termina Harry, d'une voix beaucoup trop joviale au goût du blond.

Cette fois, la bonne femme semblait totalement impressionnée, elle avait la mâchoire tombante et ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier sur les deux jeunes hommes, ces derniers se contentant de fixer le plafond, essayant sans doute de trouver une logique à tout cela. Comme si il y en avait une…

« C'est incroyable ! » S'écria le professeur en bondissant presque de joie.

Incroyable ? Ce n'était pas le mot que Drago aurait choisi pour décrire le moment qu'il avait vécu, non content de devoir se coltiner Potter nuit et jour, il fallait en plus qu'il le voit au lieu de son propre reflet !

« Toi aussi Potter, il me semble que tu les as déjà utilisé ces miroirs ! (_cf__ : chap 3_) » Titilla Drago d'une voix suave et accusatrice.

« Effectivement » Répondit Harry du tac au tac. « Mais je n'ai pas vu ton reflet, mais le reflet d'autres personnes…ça remonte à plus longtemps, en même temps »

« D'autres personnes dis-tu ? » Demanda la bonne femme en se ressaisissant progressivement.

« Oui… » Il baissa la tête, et reprit d'une voix penaude. « Maintenant que les souvenirs me revienne, il me semble que c'était Salamandre et Defran. »

Un silence pesant retentit immédiatement après les dernières paroles de Harry. Drago frissonna à l'appellation de ces deux énergumènes qui avaient bien failli leur coûter la vie. Quant au professeur, cette dernière semblait plus interloquer qu'autre chose.

« On dirait que vous en savez déjà assez comme ça… » Fit la bonne femme d'un ton nonchalant. « Ces miroirs agissent différemment selon la personne, ils peuvent vous montrer un futur proche, ou même fictif, ils peuvent parfois aussi vous révélez un désir secret, quelque chose qui vous fait envie mais que vous rebutez aussi. »

Il en va sans dire que le professeur s'était tourné vers Drago en disant cela, ce dernier retint un juron en laissant transparaître quelques rougeurs, fruits de sa gêne apparente. Potter en uniforme de Serpentard hein ? Cette pensé le fit tressaillir, non, il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un désir secret ! Mais alors…Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que cette bonne femme se trompe, car si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était le futur…Ou tout simplement le fruit de son imagination…Argh…Que le monde sorcier est compliqué.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, que diriez-vous de mettre quelques exercices en pratique ici et maintenant ? Un sort de vérité ça vous tente ? » Proposa le professeur d'un ton ne cachant pas son enthousiasme.

Enthousiasme non partagé, Drago pesta une énième fois et Harry ne semblait pas très emballer non plus par l'idée.

« C'est un sort simple » Poursuivit le professeur en ne tenant pas compte de la morosité général « Il vous suffit de vous fixez droit dans les yeux et de vous tenir la main en prenant soin de caresser le pouce de votre partenaire »

« Vous plaisantez ?! » Rugit Drago en fixant la bonne femme d'un air ahuri.

« Et bien, il semblerait que les bonnes habitudes ne se sont pas toutes perdues… » Fit le professeur en riant d'un rire écarlate. « Allons n'avez-vous donc pas envie de connaître certaines choses sur votre partenaire ? »

Drago dévisagea Harry un moment et ne put réprimer un sourire, bien sûr qu'il en avait envie ! Il pourrait d'ailleurs se servir de ces quelques brides de vérité contre lui…Mais de là à lui caresser le pouce…Yurk ! M'enfin, le jeu en vaut peut être bien la chandelle, et c'est sûr cette pensé que Drago tendit les mains en direction de Harry, ce dernier ne broncha pas et se mit en position à son tour.

« Bien maintenant, nous pouvons commencer, à qui la première question ? » Demanda le professeur avec entrain.

« A moi » Coupa Harry avant même que le blond n'eut le temps de s'imposer. Furieux, il fixa le brun droit dans les yeux en n'oubliant pas de le fusiller du regard.

« Très bien, alors, pour mettre le sort en marche, tu dois regarder fixement ton partenaire, prononcer « _Veritas tacita_» et divulguer ta question, attention surtout, pour que le sort opère, il faut poser la bonne question, celle que tu as réellement vie de poser »

Un soupir s'émana de la bouche de Harry, il savait parfaitement qu'elle question poser, son souffle s'arrêta, il fixa Drago droit dans les yeux, ce dernier ne put réprimer quelques rougeurs dûes au stress engendré par la situation, et commença à lui caresser le pouce.

« _Veritas tacita_ » Harry s'arrêta, regardant fixement Drago. « Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je représente exactement pour toi?»

* * *

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

J'avoue, je fais preuve d'un réel sadisme en coupant à ce moment mais…Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :p En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il ne pardonnera peut être pas les mois de retard que j'ai accumulé mais, j'espère au moins que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews :)


End file.
